Both sides of one coin
by TotalDreamerGirl
Summary: "Are you telling me Vanellope's gone Turbo?" "Yeah but not Vanellope, the other her, the new one" When a new Sugar Rush is plugged, nothing is like in the old one. Lies, mistakes, evilnes, cruelty, exessive power, real friendship? and a new girl who is willing to do anything to get to be ruler of the game... or maybe the whole arcade. Vanilla Butter from now on
1. Prologue

A new day on Litwak's arcade. It seemed to be like every other, but this time something was different. Because of Sugar Rush's big succes since Vanellope Von Shweetz became a racer and was reveled as being the reall princess of the videogame, Mr. Litwak decided to plug on another machine of the racing game. That way not only they didn't fight for turns, but they could also play on multiplayer mode.

Truth be told, installing that new machine was one of the best things the arcade owner had ever done in his life. Gamers were really happy to have the multiplayer mode.

But the happiest person was Vanellope Von Shweetz, who was chosen for most races. But there was a problem now. There were two of her now, and they both were on the roster, so when one of the playes chose one of them, they weren't able to pick the other, and viceversa.

But none of them was complaining. When one of them played, the other just rested.

"Who thinks can beat me?"

"Oh, darn, I wanted to be Vanellope!"

"C'mon Taffyta make me win this race!"

"Yeah! I win, in your face dude!"

Those were just some of the most common phrases Vanellope heard all day. It was almost 20:00 o'clock, and the people on the arcade started to go away.

"Time to go boys" Litwak said to two boys that were still playing. "But you can come back on monday"

With "awww" and "Yeah! I was winning the race" both boys left.

Litwak grabbed his coat and the keys. He turned off the lights, and walked out the door locking it behind him.

"The arcade is closed!" One of the Dance revolution girls shouted.

Vanellope let out a sigh of relief.

"_Finally, I thought it was never gonna end"_

She was usually happy of racing like a 90% of the races, chosen as the gamer's character. But that was somewhat an exeptional day. And she was really tired. But that wouldn't stop her from going to the new candy cart's racing game machine to meet her other self.

She had asked Ralph, Felix and Calhoun to tag along on lunch time, the only free hour they had, since the arcade was closed from 12:00 to 13:00 hs, time that Mr. Litwak took to take a bite. The three of the little girl's friends agreed on going with her.

Vanellope slowly crossed the portal that divided Sugar Rush from Game Central, and walked over to Fix-it Felix Jr., place where they had arranged to meet. She crossed the entrace, and walked over to Ralph's house door.

She knocked on the door loudly, and a few seconds later Ralph opened it.

"Hey kid, how was your day?" Ralph asked.

"Pretty exahusting, booger face." She answered with a smirk on her face.

Ralph also smiled, and then he moved aside for the kid to go in. As soon as he moved, Vanellope ran towards a black leather couch, only to lay on it, completely relaxed. Vanellope had always thought this was the most comfortable couch in the world, even more than the one on the castle, which was completely made of candy cotton.

The both sat there talking, waiting for Felix and Tamora, but it wasn't long until they arrived.

"Hey Ralph, hi Vanellope" Felix asked as he crossed the door, closing it behind him.

"Hey hammer man" Vanellope said indiferently.

"Wreck-it, kiddo" Calhoun said.

Both mentioned saluted back.

"Should we get going?" Ralph asked.

"Yeah we should" Tamora answered.

And with that the four of them walked to the new Sugar Rush.

When they crossed the portal and walked to the Candy Cane Forest.

Vanellope felt some kind of shiver go down her spine, kind of like a bad intuition, something told her she shouldn't be there. But she shrugged it off. It couldn't be that important.

Meanwhile, the sergeant had her gun clutched on her hands, and she wouldn't let go of it. It looked like a Cy-bug would jump out of nowhere, and she would have to use it.

Ralph was looking arround the well known by him videogame, while Felix looked everything arround him amazed.

"Where are we supposed to be going?" Ralph asked sttoping on his tracks.

"I guess the other me lives on the castle"

"Not necesarily" Tamora said.

"What do you mean?" Felix asked.

"If it's something which is not related to the game's rules, or something related to the games's general code, it can be different on every videogame" She explained.

They all had a puzzled expression on their faces.

She sighed.

"It means that things which aren't related to the games's coding can be different on every videogame."

Vanellope was still trying to get what Calhoun had said.

"It means for example Ralph maybe you're best friend here, but maybe in another arcade you'd hate each other. Still Ralph's game coding would be the same. He would only be the big guy who wreck's the building. No offense man" Felix explained for his wife.

"None taken"

"Now I'm confused..." Vanellope said. "Still, we should go to the castle"

She then ran in the direction the castle was, the other three slowly walking behind her.

She was one mile away from the building when she got tired of running, so she just glitched to the entrace.

She knocked on the door, and waited. SourBill opened.

"Oh no" he whispered in hope the girl didn't hear. "Princess Taffyta" he called.

Taffyta appeared wearing the pink dress Vanellope had worn only when she was revealed to be the ruler of Sugar Rush.

"W-what are you doing here Vanellope?" Taffyta asked half nervous, half afraid, but still trying to sound interested.

Ralph, Tamora and Felix appeared right behind Vanellope.

"Who are they?" She asked once again now even more nervous.

Vanellope got nervous at that point. She had never thought she would be in this situation.

"Um... well, you see... I'm the other Sugar Rush's Vanellope, and this are Ralph and Felix from Fix-it Felix jr., and Sergeant Calhoun from Hero's Duty. We just came to say hi, you know... yo say welcome to the arcade" She explained, though she didn't know what to say.

Taffyta stared directly into her eyes for a minute. Vanellope didn't even move.

The other three looked weirdly at them.

"You can come in!" Taffyta said now relaxed, and excited. "Let's go"

Vanellope let out a little cough, and tiltedher head over to her three friends.

"Oh and you're friend are welcome too" she added smiling at them.

Taffyta led them to the dinning room, where every racer was, sitting arround a large table that was filled with food. They were talking with each other... until they saw Vanellope. They all shut up and got up from the table.

"What is SHE doing here?" Swizzle asked.

"Don't worry guys, she's from the other Sugar Rush" the new game's princess said "oh, and they are her friends"

"How would you know that?" Snowanna retored.

"Trust me, I know she's from the other game, just chill out." She walked to the table and sat down. "SourBill, bring four chairs"

He got the chairs and spred them arround the table.

"C'mon guys relax" Taffyta said to the rest of the competitors, "Sit down" They slowly walked back to their chairs.

They knew Taffyta wouldn't let anything that could hurt them in the castle.

"So, Vanellope, who's YOUR game's princess?" Minty asked.

"Well, in fact that's me... and it's not princess, it's president"

"You? President? What?" Adorabeezle said.

And with that Vanellope told the racers the whole story, since her being a glitch, until recovering Sugar Rush's throne and becoming president, with the ocassional comments like "Yeah!", and an angry face when she told the medal incident from Ralph who was eating a blueberry pie.

"Wow, that really happened?"

"Yep, and I can still..." she glitched and appeared right in the fron door "do this" she finished glitching back to her seat.

Everybody was amazed. After that, the whole situation became more comfortable. They all talked to each other, like they had known each other for ages.

"Does it really work?" Gloyd asked to Calhoun refearing to her gun.

"Can I try?" Swizzle asked.

"Are you sure?"

Swizzle nodded his head.

"Just... don't drop it yeah? It's fragile"

She handed the gun the the boy. He aimed to a vase that was restin on a table and shot. He missed, almost shooting SourBill who was on the way.

"Upss... sorry Bill"

He handed the gun back to Tamora.

"You just need some practise"

Meanwhile, Snowanna, Jubileena, Candlehead and Adorabeezle were talking to Felix about his wedding.

"Aww, so cute" Candlehead said.

"You were completely nervous, weren't you?" Snowanna asked.

"And how, I was sweating so hard I could fill a pool with sweat"

"Disgusting, still cute" Adorabeezle said "can you show us the ring... again?"

He extended his right hand, and showed out the finger where the ring was resting on. He couldn't help but smile as he did everytime he saw the ring.

"So sweet" Jubileena said.

Vanellope, Ralph, Taffyta, Minty and Crumbelina were all talking and laughing together.

"So you really thought the medal was a coin?" Minty asked laughing.

"Hey, don't blame me it was my only chance to race!" Vanellope defended herself"

"You know, you should've learnt to DRIVE if you wanted to RACE before stealing MY medal" Ralph said.

"Shut it stink brain, you said you were a tree inspector, and if I'm not wrong, you ended up inside a cupcake"

This made the three girls laugh, and Ralph look angry.

"It was your fault, mayor body odor!"

"You ended up inside a cupcake man! How could that be my fault?" She asked laughing a little more.

She didn't hear Ralph's answer. She remebered the reason she had gone to the videogame for. She looked arround, but Vanellope was nowhere arround.

"Um... can I ask you something?" She asked to the still laughing Taffyta.

"Go ahead"

"Where is Vanellope?"

"If I'm not wrong you're sitting on that chair" she answered now serious.

"I mean the other me, she isn't here is she?"

When they heard her question everybody shut up, even Tamora and Felix.

"Why would you want to know about that lame excuse of a racer, that almost led Sugar Rush to the ruin?" Princess Taffyta asked now completely serious.


	2. Vanellope's truth

"What are you talking about?" Vanellope asked looking weirdly at Taffyta.

"What you heard. Vanellope almost ruined our game"

Silence took over the room.

"What happened?" Vanellope asked.

"Vanellope was in fact the ruler of our game. She wasn't bad at all. In fact she was an amazing princess, and she was everyone's friend. Until one day they decided to upgrade us,and none of us really know the reason why, but Vanellope changed. The sweet and friendly Vanellope we used to know was replaced with a sour and egocentic one. Everything we did made her mad, and if we made her mad, she sent us to the fungeon. Everything was a good excuse for her to send us to the fungeon. We won to her on a race, fungeon. We said something she didn't like, fungeon. We couldn't do anything because she'd send us to the fungeon... until we got sick and tired of it. We divested Vanellope from her place as princess, and by vote from all the other racers here, I was chosen ruler of Sugar Rush. We didn't hear a word about Vanellope for two days, except when two guards of the castle claimed they had seen her on the second floor. But we all thought it was their imagination and let it slip by... well, we shouldn't have"

She stopped to catch her breath and looked at her friends.

"Everything was fine until the third day on the Random Roster Race, where everything was glitching, and it was monday, everybody would see it the next day. The racers, the tracks, the carts, everything and everyone except Vanellope. When the arcade's owner saw this on Tuesday, we inmediately got out of order, he wanted to unplug us, only for that little revenge of hers.

We went with the rest of the racers to the main code's room, if there was was a way to solve the problem, it was there. the room was a complete disaster. The codes were ripped appart, some of them were in a better state than the others, and some of them were slowly fading because of the delicate state they were on. We had to fix everything fast, before the whole game faded away.

We did it, the only things we lost were Candlehead's, Swizzle's and Snowanna's carts, and the incomplete track on the Diet Cola Mountain. The carts were easily replaced with new ones built on the bakery, but we couldn't recover the track. We also changed Vanellope's code so she won't leave the game, just so we could control her. We know it's cruel, but we can't let anything like that happen ever again. Oh, of course we changed the code's room pascode, only we know it.

We could solve the problem, they didn't disconect us until they took us here." She finished her story.

Nobody said a word. Not even Vanellope, who was now double interested on finding her other self. She wanted to know what made her change, why she did it. And if there was someone she would tell things like that, that would probably be herself.

"I think it's time for us to go" the raven haired said.

"Don't you want to stay here? You know, since tomorrow is sunday and the arcade remains closed we love playing 'friendly' races against each other, and we'd love to race with you" Taffyta offered, with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah, I'd love to" she said excited. Yeah, she was happy about racing, it was one of the things she loved most. But staying on the new Sugar Rush was the perfect excuse to go and look up for the other her. She turned to her friends

"See you guys tomorrow!" She saluted.

"Bye kiddo, see you boys" Calhoun goodbyed Vanellope and the racers she had been shot gun practising with.

"Bye sergeant!" The boys waved back.

"Good night Vanellope, see you girls" Felix said.

"See you Mayor body odor!" Ralph shouted at the little girl, walking out the castle's doors

"Night stink brain!" She shouted back, not sure if Ralph heard her. She turned arround. Many of the racers were already gone.

"So, may I take you to the guest room? Or you know where it is?" Taffyta aske her.

"I know where it is, but you know what? I'll race you there.

"It's on girl"

They both got in position.

"Three!" Shouted Vanellope as she ran away as fast a a bullet.

"Hey, you cheated!" Tafyyta asked running right behind her.

Vanellope arrived first, she opened the guest room's door and stood there. The princess also came running, but she didn't see the raven haired stopping on her tracks, so she collided with her, making them both fall to the floor.

They both laughed, still on the floor. The got up still snickering.

"Sorry bout that" Taffyta said "So, get yourself comfortable, see you tomorrow at 8:00 in the main room" she said walking to the door. "Stay sweet" she added walking out and closing the door behind her.

Vanellope looked arround the room, ot was exactly the same she had back at home. It had a huge window on the east wall.

"Perfect" she thought.

She walked to the marshmellow bed that was on the centre of the room, rested her head on the pillow, and closed her eyes, but she didn't fall asleep.

She waited some,minutes, when she heard the door open.

"She's already asleep" SourBill said.

He watched her for some seconds, and then he walked out. Vanellope waited some more. When nothing happened for some minutes more, she ran to the window and opened it.

She looked down. It was a long fall until she reached the floor. She gasped but decided to do it.

She took some steps back and ran the distance she had taken to the window and jumped.

She had to give everything on her not to shout, nobody should know she had left the castle. For a second she thought she was going to die. But when she hit the ground, she didn't hurt herself a lot. Her socks had broken, and her knees and hands were scarped.

She got up as she could since the wounds she made herself hurt her.

"If I were Vanellope, where would I live?" She whispered to herself. She thought and thought. The Diet cola mountain.

She ran towards it, but the entace was covered. Tere was no way no one could be inside. She then remebered Taffyta's story.

The only thing we couldn't recover was the incomplete track

She thought again. The only and other place she loved was the candy cane forest. She ran over to it.

She looked arround, carefully, trying to find something. When she was about to give up, she saw a metalic door on the floor. It was half covered by the candy canes that had broken from the threes.

She quiclky swiped the away and opened the door. It was a long dark tunnel, with stairs. She climbed down, until she reached the ground.

Another long and dark tunel awaited, only this time it saw an horizontal one. She walked into the darkness slowly, her legs still ached.

She saw a light in the end of the hole, and hurried to it.

There stood the other Vanellope, wearing her raicing suit, brushing her hair, and looking at herself in the mirror, with a big evil smirk on her face.

"Vanellope?" The girl asked.

The girl on the raicing suit spun, arround surprised. No one had ever visited her, just because she didn't want to, and no one really knew where she lived. But she got even more surprised when she saw herself in front of her. She got serious.

"Who the heck are you, and how in the world did you find me?" She asked.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**So there goes the second chap. Tell me what you thought on the reviews.**


	3. confessions of a real friend

**So before beggining I'd like to thank for the reviews, faves and follows on this story. That's all for now. So on with the story.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Sweet mother of monkey milk!, I finally found you!" Vanellope said excited, running over to hug the other her.

The other Vanellope rejected the embrace pushing the other away, and making her fall to the ground. She crossed her arms this time with an angry expression on her face.

"Once again and for the last time I'm asking you this yeah?...who are you?, how did you find me?, what are you doing here?, and make me a favour and DISAPEAR.

"I'm president Vanellope Von Schweetz, from the old Sugar Rush machine, I've been looking for ya since the new game's been plugged. And to answer the second question, I was walking arround the candy cane forest when I was a metallic door on the floor, and well here I am"

Something clicked on the girl with the driver suit's head. Did Vanellope just say president?

"Woah, hold up... you said president?"

"Yeah, I did"

The girl's head was processing what she heard. The one in front of her was president. She could take advange of it, and she had a plan. She had been waiting this for years. It was time for her to use that little plan she had been thinking of for three years. And who's better than the one and only president, who appart from being the ruler, it was technically herself?

"So, you live here?" The president said interrupting her thoughts.

"Um, yeah, sometimes it feels kinda lonely" The other girl answered trying to look sad. Part of her plan of course.

Vanellope thought if that was the right time to ask her about her side of the story, but she decided to wait. They were almost the same person, but they were still strangers to each other.

"Really? But why don't you go out? Not like out of the game, but out of this place."

"Because the other racers hate me, but I guess you know that, since you said 'not like out of the game', how did you know it?"

"I've been hangin out with the guys, and they're really cool."

"Yeah, they are cool until they backstab you, like they did to me"

"But they had a reason to do what they did"

"Did they? You heard the real story?"

The president was now confused. How was she sure the other racers hadn't been lying to her? What if the other her did nothing wrong?. But they had all been so nice to her...

"What happened then, why did they do this to you?"

"It began the day we got upgraded. We were kind of like a beta version. Every new upgrade, they tried it on our machine first. So, there was this new girl called Melonie Cherline that came with the last upgrade. She was an amazing racer and the best friend I could ask for, but she had one problem and it was bipolarism, which caused her not to be a playable character, because each time her emotions changed, she glitched, but the programmers made her that way. One day, I wanted her to race, but the other races denied to let her. I felt it was cruel what Melonie had to go through, the bulling, the aggresion. I got angry at the others. I sent them all to the fungeon. After that day everything they did was bully or criticise Mel. Each time I heard them speaking bout my best friend I sent them to the fungeon." She wiped a fake tear away from her eyes.

"Until the day the took me out of my royalty place, and I got replaced with Taffyta. Melonie got so angry she went directly to the game's code and ripped almost every code appart, hers being the most damaged. I tryied to stop her, I really did, but there was no way I would. Until she was able to se what she was doing right before breaking my code. She asked me to take her away form the caslte, so I took her to the diet cola mountain, the incomplete track. The next day I went to the Random Roster Race, I was the only one who wasn't glitching. I just went there to tell them what Mel did. I wanted to apoligize for my bests friend's mistaken actions. But they didn't hear me, they thought it was my revenge. The next thing I remember is Melonie's desperate scream for help right before the entrace to the place she was hiding on was closed, and Mel's code faded.

Then came my problem. I can't leave the game." She finished crying, falling to her knees and covering her face with both her hands.

The president ran to her side trying to comfort her rubbing her back.

"I miss Melonie so much... it's so unfair what they did to me, and I couldn't even apologize to the others"

"Oh, c'mon, Is there anything I could do to help you?" The president believed every single word the other her had said. It was something to tragic to even bother with. Losing a friend was one of the worst things that could ever happen. Or at least for the good Vanellope. For the evil one friends were nothing compared to power. While one of her had 3 really close friends and many not so close ones, while the other one's friend list name's was on a straight zero.

The ex-princess smirked evily with her face still covered by her hands. "You would?" She asked lifting her head up slowly, and still sobing. "You don't think I'm evil or something?"

"Sweet jawbrakers, no! I mean if you did it for a friend, I would do exactly the same if it came to any of my friends"

"You know sometimes I feel kind of like in jail not being able to leave my game. Plus it gets lonely here. I wish sometimes I would only leave Sugar Rush for a day or two... but I can't, and you can't really help me with that" the evil one said trying to sound as sorrowful as she could.

"I'll see what I can do, I promise" the president said.

"Oh realy? Thank you, thank you, thank you" she said hugging her fake smiling. The other returned the hugh.

"Hey, I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow, OK?" Good Vanellope said breaking the embrace.

"You're always welcome here Vanellope"

Vanellope got up and left through the same hole she had entered through, while the one that was left in the room looked at herself in the mirror, and laughed manically. Then she continued brushing her hair.

Vanellope quickly climbed up the stairs, she was pretty confused. Why would Taffyta lie to her? She didn't know what to think. It was wether believing to her other self, or beliving someone she had known for three hours and that on her game had bullied he for years, eventhough she apologized a hundred times. The answer was obvious.

She looked up to the guest's room window. Then she looked arround.

She had two options. The first one was making a gummy's tower, then climb it. The second was using the Jelly on the pound to jump in it and reach the window frame. She decided to use the second option. It was way more funny.

She grabbed some of the green jell-o from the lake and made it look like a couch.

"This looks like mocus" she thought while jumoing on it for the first time. "It also feels like mocus, disgusting"

She was able to climb on the third try.

She got in her bed and slept for the rest of the night and until 8:00 o'clock. Which was only like an hour.

When she got up she could barely manag to keep her eyes open. Still she ran down the stairs and walked to the main dinning room, where Taffyta stood with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Where have you been all night?" She asked seriously "you went looking for Vanellope?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Just in case you're wondering Melonie Cherline (my OC, you'll se later), Melonie is a mix between the name Melanie, and the fruit Melon, my sisters fave fruit. Cherline is obviously from the fruit cherry, and as weird as it sounds, from the name Marceline.**

**So there is chapter three, what did you think? Tell me on the reviews! **


	4. Of sweet races and sour revelations

Vanellope just stood there, thinking what to answer to Taffyta. She couldn't tell her she HAD went looking for Vanellope , and less she had talked to her, but she had to say something fast.

"Can you answer me? You went looking for her didn't you?"

"Nah, I just wanted to explore a bit"

"Honest?"

"Totally"

"Alright then, let's have breakfast. C'mon, the others are waiting."

Taffyta said grabbing her hand and dragging her away. Fortunately for Vanellope, Taffyta believed her excuse. Or if she didn't believe it, she pretended she did.

They reached the long table last night's dinner had been served on, only this time it had 11 cups of hot chocolate in front of each chair, and the table was full of every kind of cookie.

"C'mon guys, eat so we can go away fast!" Taffyta said, and they were all fastly eating, drinking their chocolates, and chatting with each other.

"So how did you spend last night?" Minty asked Vanellope.

"Sweet, I..."

"She sneaked out of the castle" Taffyta interrupted.

"Vanellope, you should know someting... do you know the reason any of us never stays or goes out late if it doesn't involve going to another racers house?" Crumbelina asked her seriously.

Vanellope thought... was it because the other her? She wasn't dangerous, she had met her the night before and she was a good person. But she couldn't risk and tell it was her other self, it would be to obvious.

"No, I have no idea"

"Because that's when Gloyd's best or I should say worst pranks get active. So beware them"

"You really should, one day he almost cut all of my hair out" Taffyta said.

"Yes, and one day he covered me on liquid bubble gum" Snowanna said.

Vanellope was still analyzing what the girls said. Was that the real reason? Could she trust them? Her talk with the other her came back to her mind

"I've been hangin out with the guys, they're really cool"

"Yeah they're cool until they backstab you like they did to me"

She had so many thoughts in her mind. Were they trustable? Or was that just a plan for her not to meet Vanellope after hours?

"Thanks girls, I'll remember that"

She took her cup and took a long sip of hot cocoa, just to have a reason not to talk.

When the had all finished their breakfast, the walked out of the castle, and right to the Sugar Rush Speedway.

"So guys, here's the rules, the first one to complete three laps across the complete track is the winner. No one is aloud to use shortcuts. If one of you is caught going through one, that person is inmediately disqualified. Questions?"

Vanellope raised her hand.

"I haven't got a cart here... mine is on the other machine."

"You're right... " Taffyta thought for some minutes until an ide popped in her head. "I know, you can use one from the castle's garage. Go look up for one, we'll be waiting for you!"

Vanellope glitched and appeared right into the castle's doors. She noticed it had gotten harder and harder for her to use her ability lately. She had to try three times before being able to finally teleport.

"Pss,pss" she heard someone calling from behind the bushes.

"What?" She asked not even moving.

"Pss... Vanellope, it's me... Vanellope!" The other said still whispering.

The president walked over to the gummy plant resting on the floor, and looked behind it. There was Vanellope, on her driver suit.

"Hey, how are you!" Vanellope said excited. But she was talking really loud.

"Shhh, keep your voice down, they can't know I'm here"

"Right, I'm sorry... what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to ask you if you were coming over tonight..."

"Yeah, I told you I was going to"

"Great, 'cause I just had an idea."

"Can you tell me?"

"Later, now we both have to go... what are you doing here anyways?, I thought you would be racing with the others"

"I just need to get a cart, since mine was left on my game"

"And your going to the garage?, I'd tell you to pick the third cart from the doors to the left. It's pretty fast"

"Thank, I will"

"So, see you later? Maybe at 18:00?"

"Of course Vanellope" the president said.

Vanellope walked towards the castle, while the one left on the bushes smirked.

"How can she be so naive?" She asked to herself, and then walked away.

Meanwhile, our well known Vanellope was in the castle's garage looking for a cart. She couldn't find one she liked as much as hers, so she just took the one the other her had told to.

It was made of a plain half cocolate half vanilla cookie paste. The front was covered with coconut cookie cream. The wheels were made of cookie cakes with hearts on the centre, and the steering wheel was a big Oreo. It had pink, red, green, lightblue and purple ginger cookies heart-shaped decorations on the front and the back, and sparkles everywhere.

Right on the back, in the middle of one of the hearts, it had a signature written on colored sugar.

"Melonie Dan Cherline" Vanellope red aloud. She then gasped when she realized the name she had just said.

So, the other her wasn't lying. Melonie was a real character. This was the proof she needed, her cart was on the castle's garage. It was weird that someone named Melonie liked cookies so much to make her cart like that. But that didn't matter. Vanellope's car wasn't even related to her name.

She got in the car, turned the igniton and drove to the tracks. As she was told, the racers were waiting for her.

"There you are, c'mon!" Taffyta told her.

"Right, I'm going" Vanellope said sad but still angry.

She was sad, she couldn't believe they made her believe that story about the other her going evil out of nowhere.

She couldn't believe they tried to make her go to the bad side of the new Sugar Rush.

She couldn't believe they had even told that ridiculous story to Ralph, Felix and Tamora.

The beeping sound of the first red light snaped her back. It made her hit the acelator, but not to move, just to show how angry she was.

The green light made her speed increase from 0 to 180 in a few seconds. She needed to win the race, eventhough it was a 'friendly' one. She needed to win for herself, for Vanellope, and even it was unknown to her, she needed to win for Melonie.

The race was boring. None of the racers could make Vanellope lose the head. Of course she ended first, Taffyta second place really close behind, and Gloyd on third place. It had all been fine, until Swizzle, who ended up on fourth place, complained and accused Gloyd of cheating, hitting multiple times his cart. This almost led both boys to pick up a fight, if it wasn't because of Snowanna's and Minty's interruption.

By the time the race ended, and Swizzle and Gloyd's fight was stopped, it was almost 18:00, time when Vanellope had arranged to meet her other self. They had already gone to the castle, and they were talking to each other, all of them except for Gloyd and Swizzle who only gave dirty stares to each other.

"I think it's time for me to drive away guys" Vanellope said.

"Oh, so bad you have to go, we were having so much fun." Taffyta said. "You'll come to visit us, won't you?"

"Of course I will" Vanellope answered, half sincere, half lying. She would go back, but only to see the other Vanellope. Why would she even want to see those ten people arround her, that tried to make her believe the other her was evil? Still she knew she would have to visit them eventually, if she didn't it would be to obvious she was meeting up with Vanellope.

"Well, bye guys, I'll see you another day. Stay sweet!" Vanellope said mocking Taffyta.

"Hey, that's MY catchphrase!" The princess said pretending to be angry.

"See you!" Vanellope said once again running out.

"She's nice, isn't she?" Candlehead asked when Vanellope left.

All the racers nodded.

Meanwhile, Vanellope was running throught the candy cane forest, trying to reach for her new friend's house. She wasn't far away, when someone grabbed her hand making her stop and jump in fear. It had caught her by surprise.

"Vanellope! There you are! I forgot to tell you we'd meet here, so I just came to look for you! I didn't mean to scare you..."

"Oh, it was just you... you completely freaked me out, but it's nothing, don't ya worry... can I ask you something?"

"Of course"

"Why are you wearing the same clothes I am, and you're not on your driver's suit?"

In fact Vanellope was dressed exactly the same as the other. Same clothes, same ponytail, even the same candies she had on he hair. It was like looking at herself on a mirror, if it wasn't the other wasn't coping her actions.

"Because this clothes totally suit you, they make my hair look sweeter,they make my skin brighter. I loved them since the moment you walked in. Any other question?"

"Yeah, why would you meet me in the middle of the forest? I mean you have a house don't you?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to go somewhere with you, is that fine?"

"Yeah, but where are we going?"

Vanellope took Vanellope's hand.

"Don't worry, it's all part of the plan I talked to you about before... don't you trust me?"

"I do" She answered, but did she? She didn't know what her plan was, she had denied to tell her before. "But before going answer me"

"We're going to the castle, we have a code to fix" President's Vanellope clon answered, dragging the other in direction of the castle.

The president's eyes opened widely.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**So there goes another chapter. **

**I'll need a name for Melonie's cart eventually, just wondering if you could help me with your ideas... well, anyways, I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Tell me on the reviews what you thought, and if you imagine a name for Melonie's cart.**

**OH, Thank you guys for reading this story, I hope your enjoying so far! **


	5. Is it worth the try?

The president couldn't move. What did she mean with "a code to fix"? She stopped on her tracks, making the other her also stop

"Woah, for Laffy Taffy's sake, what does that mean?"

"I'll tell you my plan. We go into the castle and fix my code, so that I can leave the game. Then we both ran away together and go into your Sugar Rush. This game's racers don't see me ever again, we get to be friends, and everybodu lives hapily ever after."

"Vanellope, you know I definetly consider you my friend. I have known you for two days, and I feel I have known you for my whole life... but I don't know if this is a good plan" the president said.

"Why not? You said it. Your my friend. You don't know what it is like to be caught in a game, and never being able to go out, even when you're feeling down... it's like jail, you feel caught with nowhere to scape."

"Vanellope I..."

"No Vanellope, if you really were my friend you would understand me"

The president's mind was somewhere deep on her own thoughts. She DID know what it was like not being able to leave a game. And she always wanted someone to help her change that. She had always wanted a friend to help her, and until Ralph appeared, that fact was almost an illusion.

On the other hand, she didn't know how much of a trustable person Vanellope was. After all, she was renegade, by choise or not, there was still a reason she was.

But if the reason was because of friendship... that wasn't still a good reason.

But she had seen Melonie's cart on the garage...so, what if it wasn't real?

But she knew exactly where it was, she must've put it there herself... what if she sneaked in the castle and saw where it was?

Too many thoughts for one person.

"So are you helping me or not?" Vanellope said interrupting the other's thoughts.

"I'm not sure..."

"Vanellope, dont you see together we're like Mentos on Cola? We're explossive, we're one of the coolest reactions! Together we're a blast!"

"Yes, but Mentos on Cola always ends on trouble. Someone always gets burnt... or just hurt." The president felt a shiver go down her spine as the other her said this. It reminded her about the Turbo incident... wich she hadn't told the other about yet. It was her time to though.

"Vanellope, I know what it is like not being able to leave the game, in fact it happened to me, only worse. I was turned into a glitch. At least, and even if you can't leave the game, your code isn't shown everytime a strong emotion runs through you veins"

The other Vanellope had a puzzled expression in her face.

"What are you talking about?"

So that's how Vanellope retold the story about Turbo's incident once again, while the other Vanellope heard her carefully.

"At least you found someone to help you... everybody here hates me Vanellope, no one wants me to leave. You're the only person that trusts me, I don't know if completely, but still a bit. But don't worry, I can do this on my own... I think" she said as fake sad expression replaced the serious one she had during the whole story.

"Then why didn't you do it before?"

"Don't you think I tried? I just failed each time I tried. Guess I just wanted someone to help me doing it, kind of like... a friend. Plus, it would be funnier and easier if someone helped me. So what do you say, my commarade?"

That was what she needed to hear. Now she was dressed the same, it was looking on a mirror. They even had a similar story, only different. She knew what it was like to need some help, to need a friend to help you, someone to lean you a hand when you need it.

"Alright, I'll help you"

"Sweet! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

She grabbed the president's hand once again and grabbed her towards the castle.

"So what's the plan?"

"We sneak through the second's floor window, and go to the third floor, where the game code is, we fix my code, and go away from this game"

The reached for the castle's back. Right next to the guest's room window there was a smaller one that led to the hallway.

"So how did you sneak back in through the window last night when you came to see me?"

The president looked at the other weirdly.

"How did you...?"

"Know it? Easy, you told me you were staying at the castle, so you slept on the guests room, second floor. And you obviously sneaked out to see me, so you had to sneak back somehow"

That wasn't the answer she was expecting. But it was something beliavable.

"You had time to reasonate that?"

"Life's pretty boring here girl. It's only me, my brain and my cart. So how did you go up?"

"I made a kind of jelly trampoline"

"Good, let's make it again!"

They both created a trampoline that was exactly the same the old one was, only this time it was bigger for both of them to be able to jump at the same time.

They stepped on it.

"What are you waiting for? JUMP!" Vanellope said.

They both had to jump three times. The needet to get higher than tha window so they could go in.

While the president gracefully rolled in the air amd landed on her feet, the other flew on top of the other making both laugh.

"Let's go" the non president said still snickering a bit.

They ran to the third floor, and from there on, they tiptoed across the long hallway, until they reaxhed for Taffyta's room. The ex princess stopped Vanellope and pointed out for the current princess room.

Taffyta was snoring loudly, and talking in her sleep.

"I'm gonna beat your candy covered butt Crumbelina, you won't stop me!"

Both raven haired girls laughed, and countinued tiptoeing until the reached for a Candy's pot wall paint. Behind that paint was a door that led to another door. If they crossed the socond door, they'd reach for the games code.

Vanellope moved the painting and opened the door. They both stepped in fastly, and put the frame back on it's place, and closed the door.

"This is soo exciting" Vanellope said with a smile and fake excitement as they walked throught the long and dark corridor. "Me, ex princess Vanelope Von Schweetz, and you, president Vanellope Von Scwheetz, together helping for game's better!"

"It's great!" The president was now nervous. What if something went wrong? What if someone found them there and took them to the fungeon? She hated that place with all her soul. She couldn't even go there on her own castle without shivers going down her spine, and her heart going down to her stomach.

An awkward silence invaded the corridor. None of them talked until they reached a room that was now iluminated.

Next to the door, a joystick rested waiting for the passcode to be enetered.

"So... you know the code don't you?" The president asked the other.

"Well, I know I should since I lived here for a long time... but I have no idea"

"You haven't got an idea?! And now you say it?! Couldn't you try to guess it before taking us here?!"

"Um are you sick or something? It's a ten button combination, there are more than 10 thousand possible codes, I would never guess it!"

"And why are we here then?"

The situation reminded her of when Ralph helped her get a cart, but she didn't know how to drive. Now she knew how mad he must've felt.

"Well, let's try with the code I know, then we try pressing each button on a random order. OK?"

"Alright"

They tried for almost two hours pressing random codes, but none of them opened the door.

"Try this one, up, down, left, right, up down, left, right A, B." The president said.

The other entered the code. A few seconds later the green led on top of the door shined. And the door half opened.

"Why didn't you tell me that password before?"

"I've been telling it to you since we began, but you were to busy pressing random buttons to listen."

"How did you know it anyway? From all the possible combinations you got the right one!" The president's clone asked.

"Easy, there was a crumbled piece of paper on the floor, and it said 'game code's door passcode', and then the code I told you. I tried to tell you more than five times, but you didn't care, and I saw you so busy I decided to stop bothering. You should pay more attention my bittersweet shadow"

"Bittersweet shadow?"

"You know, my nickname for ya. We're exactly the same, and we follow each other. It's the perfect nickname"

The non president Vanellope rolled her eyes with a fake smile on her face.

"So should we go in?"

"OK, let's go"

"But the door isn't completely opened, how can we go in?"

"Let me do something"

The president aproached to the door. She coughed a bit just to claim for attention, just like she did before her precidential speechs. She closed her eyes and kicked the door with her feet, hard. The metalick door opened completely.

"Ready"

"Wow that was... impressive." Her clone said.

Vanellope tied one liquorice rope on her waist, and another rope on the president's waist. She tied the other extreme of both ropes so that they didn't get caught inside the code room.

"So are you ready?" The clone asked

"Totally, and you?"

"Ready"

They both stepped into the game's code together.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**There goes another chapter. Hope you liked it and you are enjoying the story so far. Tell me on the reviews what you think, wether it's good, bad or neutral. This chapter was just to show some of Vanellope's insecurities, which in fact are crucial.**

**Second, maybe some of you noticed I changed the cover for the story. I'm proud to say it was completely drawn and painted by me. I'm not so proud of the picture's quality, I'll change it as soon as I can.**

**Before I finish, I'd like to thank for the reviews, favs and follows on this story! I love you all guys!**

**So with all that said, I say goodbye until next chapter.**


	6. Truth be told? Part 1

Both Vanellope's went over to the clones code. It seemed untouched, but of course, the configuration couldn't be seen from the outside. The president touched the code, and a long list filled with numbers popped up. She looked through it until she found the number series she was looking for.

"Stop!" The ex ruler said making the president stop searching and changing the code"Do you even know what you're doing?"

"I'm smarter than you think shadow. This is the only way to change each characters code and not the whole game's code"

"I'm sorry, I'm just nervous, I mean, I have never really sneaked in the castle, and the last time I have been in this room was with Melonie when she ripped the codes apart"

"Trust me, I know exactly what I'm doing"

"OK... but don't change anything else, alright? I need my looks, my charisma, and my charming personality" Vanellope said joking, while the president continued touching and changing numbers from her code.

"Such a sour sense of humor reminds me of SourBill"

"MY sense of humor reminds you of that green mucus colored like acid pill? Did you eat too many rock candies and sugar cotton**, **and you're suffering from sugar excess on your sweet blood?"

She said making both of them laugh.

"I always have excessive sugar on my blood! Hello, I'm the president of a land filled and made with candy, but if you're talking about my comparisons, they have nothing to do with sugar."

"Are you saying my sense of humor is really sour?"

"No offence" the president said still working. She was now busy replacing the numbers she had deleted.

"None taken, I have never been much of a joker" the other said uninterested. "But can't you also change that on my code?"

"It wouldn't really be worth it, trust me. Plus I don't know what's the code for 'having a sweet sense of humor'"

"Oh, please I need to change, I don't want to be bittersweet, I want to be all sweet" In fact the clone didn't want to be completely sweet. She was happy as she was, but she needed to be as similar as she could to Vanellope. "Would you teach me?"

"You have a lot to learn my dear cloney, a lot" Vanellope said. "Fortunately, I know three persons who would be glad to help you" she added with a smile.

"Thank you!" The other added with a smile, only this time it was a real one, and not a fake one like the others she had given.

After some minutes of silence, which Vanellope had asked for to double-check the code arrangements were right, she talked.

"I think it's all done"

"Great!, now all we have to do is to try if it worked"

Vanellope closed the other girl's code. They both grabbed the liquorice ropes that were tied arround their waists, and began to go back to the door.

The president looked arround. There were more codes than in her Sugar Rush. More carts, more tracks. But there was one specific that caught her attention. There, on a big light blue box, the name of Melonie Dan Cherline was written. She let go of the rope she was using, to get closer to the girl's code.

It wasn't broken or corrupted, but most important it was there. It was on a really fragile state, so fragile, Vanellope didn't even dare to touch it. But that meant if her code was there, she wasn't dead. Her code was slowly fading away, but it was weird. According to Vanellope's story, Melonie HAD her game over because she was inside the mountain that couldn't be saved, that would mean her code should've been deleted permanently just like the Diet Cola Mountain had.

On the other hand, Melonie's code could've only reached that state if her code was ripped from inside the room, and according to Taffyta, the code's from the racers had all been restored.

She was confused. Maybe Vanellope thought she had her game over since she was trapped on the mountain. And maybe Taffyta didn't fix Melonie's code since she didn't really liked her, according to Vanellope.

On the other hand, Taffyta had never talked about Melonie.

"Are you coming?" The clone asked from the door.

"Right away" she said grabbing the rope once again and pulling herself out of the room. She decided not to say a word about Melonie, but she needed to ask about the cart she had previously used.

They walked to the main third floor corridor. They sneaked out though the same window they had come in through. Fortunately for them the jelly trampoline they had made was still there, so they didn't hurt themselves when they landed on the ground.

"We did it! Now we only have to try if it works!"

"What are we waiting then, let's go!" The president said grabbing her clones hand, running to the game's portal.

When they arrived, the president crossed it easily. She was used to game jumping and going to Game Central Station.

But the other was fearful. It had been a long, long time since she had left her game for the last time. But she wasn't going to let the other her think she was weak.

She took a step back, and closed her eyes. She grabbed a marshmallow that was resting on the floor, just to use it as stressball.

She began to walk faster and faster, until she felt she crossed something like a gummy wall. She opened her eyes. She was out of her game. Finally.

"I...did...it... I really did it! I can't believe I did it! I'm out of there!" She was jumping arround the President, singing 'I did it' on loud voice.

"Hey, I know you're excited, but we've gotta go. If they find out you're out of they game they'll kill us. Not literally because they can't technically kill us, but still"

The president stepped into the little wagon. The other one just stood there amazed. She didn't remember anything outside her game, and this was a new arcade. Every little thing she remembered didn't mind anymore. She would have to explore the new game's.

"Are you coming or what bittersweet shadow?"

With a big smile on her face, the clone stepped on the wagon, that began to move.

They arrived to Game Central and the ex princess jumped down from the wagon they were sitting at. She looked arround amazed, with a huge and real smile on her face.

"This is amazing! I can't believe I'm here!" She said to the other who was still getting out from the little car.

Vanellope noticed the marshmallow on the other's hand.

"Um, if I was you, I wouldn't cross that door, with that marshmallow in your hands."

But Vanellope didn't even pay attention. She was into her own thoughts.

She ran out and through the door. But it wasn't long until an alarm sounded.

"Ahhhh!" Vanellope shouted. The other appeared right behind her.

"I told you"

The surge protector appeared.

"Name?" He asked

"Vanellope Von Schweetz"

"Game you come from?"

"Sugar rush?"

"Game you're heading to?"

"Sugar rush"

"Have you got any food with you?"

"Just a marshmallow"

"Anything to declare?"

"Um, nothing I guess"

"You're new here are you?" The Surge Protector asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"It's pretty obvious, you didn't insult me" and with that he disappeared.

Vanellope turned to the other.

"What in the world was that?"

"Oh, that was a surge protector, just don't pay them too much attention, they are always bothering"

The clone's smile reappeared on her face.

"So let's go! Where should we go first? Sonic, Dance Revolution, oh, oh, I know, Street fighter!"

"Vanellope it's almost 9:00 PM, and the arcade is opened tomorrow, we should go and catch some Z's" the president said yawning. "Tomorrow when the arcade closes we can go to explore"

"You promise?"

"I do, but for now, let's go and have some sleep"

"Alright"

Both Vanellope's entered to the old Sugar Rush, and ran over to the castle. They knocked on the door and waited for SourBill to open.

When the sour candy opened the door and saw both Vanellope's he got surprised at first, but then he became serious again.

"Oh, great, double trouble" he said. Then he moved for both girls to go in.

They ran upstairs to the president's room.

"I'm going to the guest room, see you tomorrow!" The non ruler said.

"Oh, c'mon I've got so much space here, let's say to SourBill to bring us the guests bed to my room. It'll be ike a slumber party!"

"If it's a slumber party then we'll need a jar filled with chocolates, and pillows to sit on" the clone said smiling.

If she wanted Vanellope to completely trust her, then she would've to pretend to really be her friend. And a slumber party was something friends usually did.

The president opened the door.

"Bill, bring us the guest's room bed and pot filled with chocolate blossoms! Fast!" She shouted, and closed the door.

A few minutes later they knocked on the door. SourBill entered to the room carrying the bed, and on top of it, a huge jar filled with every existant type of chocolate.

He put the bed next to the president's one and left the room whispering.

"So what should we do?" The president asked.

"Truth or dare?" The other proposed.

"A game where you have to tell your darkest secrets, and answer every question honestly, or do something nasty, funny, humillant or embarrassing that you could regret forever?... Sweet Skittles, of course we'll play!"

She grabbed two pillows and rested them on the floor. Then she grabbed the chocolate jar and put it between both pillows. She sat on one of the pillows and patted the top of the other, signaling her clone to sit down in front of her. The ex princess did as she was told.

"I begin!" The president said. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"How did you know where Melonie's cart was exactly if you told me you have never entered to the castle since the accident, and you weren't princess anymore? I mean, you weren't the princess when Melonie 'died', and you have never entered to the castle since then... so how would you know?"

The raven haired president's clone suddenly became nervous. She needed to say something, quickly... but there was no way she would tell the truth.

"I..."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**So there is another chapter. What will bittersweet shadow say? You'll have to wait until next chapter to know.**

**Tell me what you think so far. If you liked this chapter or you didn't.**

**I have tons of ideas for this story, and maybe next chapter or the following, there will be a little surprise I'm sure none of you is expecting. Just wait and you'll see.**

**Thanks for the favs, follows and reviews, and see you next time.**


	7. Truth be told? Part 2

"I..." she had to think something fast. The other Vanellope would suspect she was lying if she didn't hurry.

"Well?"

"I... I heard Taffyta saying to Candlehead she had put Melonie's cart there" She stopped, yawned and then added "You know what? I'm tired now, I'll go to bed. See you tomorrow" she took her pillow ran to her bed, where she rested pretending to be asleep.

A sad expression appeared on the president's face. She didn't believe a word the other said. She shook her head slowly, took the pillow and went to bed. Then a new question crossed her head. Was there a Melonie in her game? If there was, why hadn't she ever seen her before? She just rested her head on her pillow and drifted away. She would have to find out another day.

"Vanellope... Vanellope, can you hear me?"

"Uh? Who's there?" The room was completely dark. The president was asleep, and it was midnight.

"It's me Vanellope, don't you remember me? Didn't you say you were my best friend?"

"Melonie? Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me my friend, how you doing?"

The conversation was kind of creepy. Melonie had never been like that. She didn't even bother to answer that question.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were...?"

"Dead? That's what you thought" Melonie said. "Why are you lying to her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you tell her you're my best friend when you were the one who made me dissapear? Why did you tell her the others hated me when in fact you did? Why did you tell her I had bipolarity, when we both know I didn't? When we all know the reason I glitched was you hitting me on the head so hard you made my code fail?"

"Why don't you tell her? You're here" her face was now filled with rage. There was no way she would let her life enemy defeat her, when she was about to success.

"You're dreaming idiot, she can't see me,"

"Then why am I dreaming about you?"

"It's not a dream, it's a nightmare, I'm just trying to make you notice what you did"

"Your 'questioning and try to make me see what I did' method does not work with me" Vanellope stopped for a second "Plus, the president believes me, she thinks the others hate you"

"Because they don't remember a thing about me... they tried to defend me because you never let me race. But I still don't know the reason you hated seing me on my cart..."

"Ha, so now you're telling me it's MY fault they don't talk about you" Vanellope said raising an eyebrow.

"What... don't you remember what you did? Do I have to remind you?" Melonie said using an ironic tone of voice.

Vanellope suddenly grew nervous.

"I don't know what you're talking about... I did nothing"

"Oh, so you didn't lock the racers memory just so they can't remember me?"

"How would you know that?"

"Again, you're dreaming, I know what you know, I'm like your subconsicious"

"Then, if you're a dream is your time to dissapear"

Vanellope opened her eyes. The president was shaking her screaming for her to wake up.

"Hey cloney, had sweet dreams?"

"Same as always" She wouldn't tell her she dreamt of Melonie. And less about the conversation she had with her.

"Sweet, 'cause I have good and bad news!"

"Ok then start with the bad news" she said with a smile.

"In fact there's no bad news... I'll tell you the good news. Litwak's ill so he won't be opening the arcade today! It means more time to explore!" The president said excited.

"Really? Great! So where are we going?"

"Whenever you want shadow. So get ready!"

Vanellope jumped out from bed and ran towards the door.

"C'mon, let's go!"the clone shouted.

The president ran behind her, and they both ran down the stairs that led to the first floor.

They both sat on arround a table that was filled with chocolate cookies and two cups of hot cocoa.

They both had breakfast, but none of them said a word. While one of the girl's head was up in the clouds remembering the previous conversation she had with Melonie on her dreams, the other was trying to find a posible answer to the question she hadn't gotten an honest answer the day before.

The only thing that interrupted them was when the ex princess finished eating.

"So, shall we go?" Vanellope asked.

"Yeah, we should"

They both ran together to the sugar rainbow, place where the game ended, and the portal that divided Sugar Rush from Game Central was.

"May you go first, bittersweet?" The president said doing a reverence.

"I'd be honorored, president wet pants" the other said. She crossed the portal, and jumped into the little wagon.

"Hey nobody calls me president wet pants!" The president said running behind her laughing.

she jumped in the cart that started to move, heading to Game Central.

Both Vanellope's stepped out from the wagon and crossed the game's entrace.

The ex princess looked arround amazed. Everything arround her was new.

She looked at the name of every single game. She couldn't decide which one she wanted to go in. Meanwhile, the president followed her clone in silence and close behind, waiting for her clone to choose where she wanted to go in.

"Sonic?, nah, I've been there before. Dance revolution?, no, I have two left feet. Pac-man? Never, I hate dots... and cherrys"

The president was getting bored. Until she saw Ralph and Felix walking over.

"Hey Vanellope, would you like to make a joke to someone?" She asked.

"Why not?"

"So this is what we're doing..." she then whispered her plan to her clone.

"Hey hammer man, hi booger face" Vanellope said walking to Ralph.

"Hey fartfeathers! How was the race?"

"Amazing! How was your day?"

The other Vanellope sneaked right behind them. She gave thumbs up to the other.

"So where are you heading to?"

"Hero's duty" Felix answered "since the arcade is closed we'll pick Calhoun and we're going to Street Fighter"

"Can I go?" Vanellope asked with a pleading smile "pleaseeee?"

"Of course you can kid!" Ralph said also smiling.

The other Vanellope who stood there finally spoke.

"And can I go Ralph? Pleaseeee?" The president asked.

"I told you can come with us kid!"

"No, you told HER she could go" Ralph and Felix both spun arround to see Vanellope satanding right next to Vanellope.

"What the...?" Ralph began

"Oh, insulting in front of a little girl? What ashame big boy" the president interrupted.

"Who are you?" He said pointing to the president.

"I'm Vanellope stink brain, are you blind or something?"

"Then who are you?"

"Hello, I'm Vanellope, don't you see booger face?"

Ralph was now really confused. She couldn't recognize which Vanellope was his best friend. They both looked, talked, all exactly the same.

"I'm just kidding barf breath, I'm Vanellope, like the president Vanellope. She is the new game's Vanellope" the president said laughing at Ralph confussion.

"Nice to meet you two!" The ex princess said.

Both Ralph and Felix looked at each other. It was a preocupied glance.

"Um, Vanellope can we talk to you for a second?" Felix asked to the president. He then turned to the clone "Could you please let us have a private talk?"

"Yeah, of course" the ex princess said before walking away.

Both mans turned to Vanellope.

"What is she doing here? Didn't princess Taffyta say she couldn't leave her game?"

"Yeah, but I kind of... helpedherchangehercodejustso shecouldleavehergame" Vanellope said all toghether, fast and whispering, so no one could manage to understand.

"You what?" Felix asked confused.

"I helped her change her code just so she could leave her game... but believe me, she isn't like Taffyta said she is. She isn't the one who's lying. She's a good person."

"I don't know Vanellope, how are you sure we can belive on her?" Felix asked.

"I'm not completely sure, but it's worth to try."

"I still don't know" Ralph said looking away.

"Ralph, how did you know you could believe on me when I stole your medal?"

Ralph knew if Vanellope was calling him by his real name, then it was something important. Something that really meant something for her.

"Ok kid, I believe you"

"Thank you booger face. Now let's go pick Calhoun, I wanna see a good fight!" The president said.

She then ran toward her clone that was standing next to one of Sonics PSA, listening it's words carefully.

It had been so long since she had last left her game, that she had even forgotten if you left your own game, you didn't regenerate.

"Shadow! Let's go!" Vanellope called.

The ex princess ran towards the other.

"Where are we going?"

"Hero's Duty"

"Sounds interesting. What is it like?"

"To sum up, guns, cyborgs, and a whole lot of action" The president said uninterested. It really wasn't her type of game.

While the other Vanellope's eyes grew wider with every single word she said. Those were the videogame's she had always dreamed to be part of.

"WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE? Let's go!" The clone shouted excited. She then ran towards Hero's Duty, crossed the portal and stepped into the train that began to move into the game.

"No! Vanellope wait!" The president shouted running behind her. But it was too late. The other girl was already inside the game.

The president ran to Ralph and Felix who were still standing there talking.

"Um, excuse me if a interrupt your girly talk, but the other me has just gotten into Hero's Duty! ALONE!" She was now worried. Most soldiers on the game were gone. And Calhoun wouldn't be very happy if something happened to another videogame with her in charge. And no one she knew could survive alone inside that game.

Meanwhile, in the new Sugar Rush's top floor of the castle.

A girl slowly opened her eyes. She was resting on a cotton candy bed. She couldn't remember a thing.

"What happened?, where am I?" She looked arround.

Her head was spinning. She couldn't remember a thing and she didn't feel OK at all.

"Where's Vanellope?" Melonie Dan Cherline asked now afraid.

* * *

**So what will happen? Looks like Melonie isn't dead. And Vanellope has just entered on Hero's Duty alone... how will she manage to survive?**

**You'll have to wait 'till next chapter. I hope you're enjoying reading the story as much as I'm enjoying writing it.  
**

**What did you think about this chapter? Tell me on the reviews! Melonie & Vanellope would both be happy if you did :)**

**As always, thanks for the favs, follows and reviews in the story! **


	8. A search, a discover, a robot bug killer

Melonie got up from the bed she was resting on. She was still a bit confused. She couldn't recognize the place she was at. She couldn't remember anything since the moment Vanellope entered to the game's code and destroyed everything.

A glitch ran through her body. Her blue pixels separated showing her code, until they all got back together and her image was clear again.

Her head hurt everytime she glitched because of the wound the ex president had left on her head. She had crashed her cart with Melonie's causing the girls code being reprogrammed.

Melonie walked to the door that led her out of the room. She touched the jawbraker doorknob, wondering wether to open the big chocolate door or not.

She decided to do it. On the other side of the door was a long but illuminated corridor. She walked out of the room she was on, to step on the long hallway.

Melonie walked slowly until she reached for the stairs. She began to descend to the first floor. She was still scared and nervous.

She finally got down to the main room, place where the racers where resting. Melonie hid behind a wall, so no one could hear her.

"What do you mean Vanellope isn't here? There's no way she could've got away! She can't leave Sugar Rush!" Princess Taffyta exclaimed. She was a rage dark shade of red.

Melonie let a small gasp scape her mouth. If Vanellope was out... then nobody was safe.

"We don't know Taffyta, we looked for her everywhere, even in her secret house! But she wasn't there" Minty said.

Melonie walked towards the racers, but none of them really saw her.

"She scaped? How did she?" Melonie asked.

The other racers stared at her wide-eyed.

"You're finally awake" Taffyta said "We found you laying outside the Diet Cola Mountain. You've been sleeping since then... Who are you?"

"Don't you remember me?" The girl asked.

The racers looked at each other, then they shook their heads.

"I'm Melonie... Melonie Dan Cherline! Why don't you remember?"

"Because we don't even know you, we just helped you cuse you looked wrong"

A glitch ran through Melonie's body. The racers gasped.

"You're a glitch?" Rancis asked.

"No I'm not... don't you remember what happened with Vanellope?"

"Did she do something to you?" Snowanna asked.

"You can't remember a thing, can you all?" Melonie was now processing everything. They were the ones that had tried to help her race even after Vanellope altered her code. How couldn't they remember?

She did the same thing Taffyta did the first time she saw the old game's Vanellope. She stared directly into her eyes.

Not to see if they could remember her, but to see if she could get something about her code. It was something a few characters knew. If you saw another character directly into his or her eyes and got concentrated, you could see the code.

She saw her mind was locked. For some reason neither Taffyta or the other racers had memories about her. She thought of a plan. A bit dishonet, but it was for everyone's good.

"Guys please, I need your help, if I keep on glitching I'll never be able to race" Melonie said sounding as desperated as she could.

"We'll help you don't worry" Taffyta said. She didn't know what it was, but something deep inside her told her she could really trust on Mel. "C'mon guys, we have to get to the game's code and fix Melonie's code"

They all ran to the third floor. They moved the candy pot painting, antered, ran through the long dark corridor and reached for the joystick that rested right beside the door.

Taffyta looked down looking for the passcode, that she had left written on a piece of paper. But it was nowhere arround. She saw a black long hair resting on the floor. She picked it up and held it high. When she saw what it was she gasped.

"Vanellope... she's been here" The princess said making everybody gasp and scream in horror.

-—-

"We have to find her" the president said to both her friends. "She couldn't survive inside a shooting game alone!"

"Let's find Tammy, nobody knows Hero's Duty as she does!" Felix said.

The three of them ran over to Hero's Duty's entrace. But the Surge Protector stopped Ralph.

"Stop there. Name?"

"Wreck-it Ralph"

"Game you come from"

Fix-it Felix Jr.

As the conversation went on Vanellope grew more and more nervous. Each second the ex-princess spent alone on Tamora's game, was another minute she could get eaten by a Cy-bug. If they didn't go fast maybe it would be too late.

"Don't worry Vanellope, she'll be alright" Felix said trying to comfort her. But even he was nervous. He knew the risk the little girl had gotten into. As Calhoun had told her once, Cy-bugs can't identify when it's game time and when it's not.

"OK, you can go" the surge protector finally told Ralph.

The wrecker resisted the urge to punch the protectors face. He didn't do it because they really needed to go and look for Vanellope.

"Let's go Ralph!" The racer shouted.

"I'm going kid!" He said back, getting into Hero's Duty's train that was slowly starting to move.

The train gained speed and in the blink of an eye they were there. It was like the train could feel Vanellope's desesperation.

Right on the game's portal Marcowsky was sitting on a chair without his gun. It looked like he was supposed to be guarding the entrace, but in fact he was asleep. In fact he was snoring.

"So where is Calhoun?" Vanellope asked quietly not to wake the sleeping soldier up.

"She's probably on the tower... but I doubt so, she was meeting us here"

"Is your brain jelly bean sized? There's no way on my candy coated land I'm going to that tower fix-it!"

"Hey kid it's the only way to save your friend!" Ralph said.

"But if we go to the tower, I don't know, like without protection, then maybe we can go and directly look for the other me stink brain!"

"What are you three doing here?, I thought we were meeting on the entrace" a voice said from behind them. They spun arround. The person they all wanted to see the most. "And how did Marcowsky let you in? He was looking so no one would."

"Looks like your strong soldier is more like a Hero's cuty" Vanellope said looking at the soldier who was now mumbling something about bunnies in his sleep.

Tamora walked to him. She took his helmet off and slapped him right across the face, making him wake up instantly.

"Yes, sir!" He said firmly.

"What the heck are you doing sleeping when you have to be working?" She shouted at him "and were is your gun?"

Marcowsky looked arround. He just shrugged. The gun was nowhere to be seen.

Calhoun slaped him again and grabbed him by the collar of his armor.

"You're definetly the result of stupidity and incompetence having a baby... a big, dumb and ugly baby" she told him madly.

Felix walked over to his wife.

"Um... Tammy, I don't want to be rude, but we have a problem and we need you help us" the sergeants wife said shyly.

She let go of the grip she held on her soldier's armor and turned to her husband.

"What happened?" She asked seriously.

"The other me entered here, alone! She could be in such a big danger! Holy gumdrops, what if something happened to her?"

"Don't worry kid, nothing will happen to the other you" Ralph said to his best friend.

"Wait, what happened?" Calhoun asked.

Vanellope told her everything since her three friends left the new Sugar Rush, with little detail.

When the raven haired girl finished her story, the sergeant's face was now turned into one of pure rage.

"You're telling me there's a little girl with no weapons inside this game?"

The president, the wrecker and the handy man all nodded.

Calhoun spun arround. Marcowsky hadn't move from his place. He just stood there as a wooden soldier.

The sergeant grabbed the man By the collar again and slapped him once again.

"You're dead when I return from saving that kid. Now go away! NOW!" She then let go of him, and he instantly ran away.

Tamora grabbed 2 guns and handed one to Vanellope and one she kept it to herself.

"But I don't know how to use this" Vanellope said watching the artifact on her hands carefully. She grabbed the trigger.

"What does this thing do?" She said pulling it. The gun instantly shot two bullets. "Opsie popsy"

"Just do that aiming to a Cy-bug and you'll be OK" Calhoun told her.

"I just hope the other me is fine" she whispered.

"Whoooo!" The ex princess shouted really excited while killing a Cy-bug. She had an excelent ability using guns. She was handeling her gun even better than Calhoun did.

A cy-bug appeared right behind her. She quickly spun arround, and shot it. It was like she had eyes on her back, she could see everything.

A huge grin was plastered on her face. She had never felt so happy, since before Melonie appeared. Not, not even then she had felt that happy. When she returned to game central she would give Vanellope a great hug. She felt really proud she had helped her. She cosidered her... a friend? Nah Vanellope Von Schweetz didn't have friends...but maybe...? Of course she wouldn't admit it, but she DID consider Vanellope a friend.

The excitement grin on her face said everything. She had always wanted to belong to a shooting or fighting game. She knew she wasn't made for racing.

Unlike the other Vanellope, racing wasn't on her code. She knew she was meant to fight, to kill, but not to race a Candy cart.

Yeah, maybe she was the best racer, maybe she won every race she played... but it was just an hability she had. She was fast and had control. But it wasn't one thing she loved, she just liked it.

The cy-bug killing was getting better and better. She couldn't believe how easily she had gotten into the game, stole the gun from that sleeping guard, and stepped into a cy-bug killing frenezy.

The bugs blasting kept on going a she stepped further and further from the entrace. She knew what was awaiting on the tower so she decided not to go in. She didn't want that medal. Why would she need one?

She skipped the tower, and went past it. she entered to a dark zone. It looked kind of like a city. A dark, scary, old and abandoned city. It had even more Cy-bugs than the game's main stage. This seemed to be like a second or incomplete level. The houses on that place were half destoyed. It looked like a refuge for the cy-bugs. The houses were filled with eggs.

When the robotic bugs saw the girl, they all went crazy. They began to fly towards her, but she easily destroyed every single insect on her way.

That was until every single bug flying to her went away. An enormous shadow covered Vanellope from her back. As she turned arround the smirk on her face was replaced with one of pure shock. She had never seen a cy-bug as big as the one behind her. She aimed at it with her gun. But when she tried to shoot, the number of bullets in the gun had come down to zero.

She threw the gun at the giant insect, but it didn't cause any damage to it. The insect grabbed her by the hood with one of it's long metallic arms.

"So we see each other again glitch" the insect said.

"For M&M's sake... who are you?" She asked now terrified.

"What don't you remember an old friend? Don't you remember your sweet pal Turbo?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**So there is another chapter... what will happen with Vanellope? How will they save her? What will happen with Melonie's code? Why am I doing so many questions? The answer to all of them is... you'll see.**

**Well so what did you think? Tell me on the reviews! President Vanellope Von Schweetz and Melonie Dan Cherline approve this message and want you to do it!**

**I know I've been updating pretty fast, but this will eventually come to an end. It will take me a little bit longer to update since I start school in a week. And with the homeworks, tests, etc., etc., etc, it'll take longer.**

**So as always THANKS for the reviews, favs, follows, on this and my other stories! See you next chapter!**


	9. A coding mistake and an intensive search

"We have to go and look for her" The princess said to the other racers.

They all headed towards the door, but Melonie stood there, with a sad expression in her face.

"Um, guys, can't we fix my code first? I mean, I don't really know if I'll be able to leave the game" she said shyly.

"Fine, but when we finish, we'll go to look for Vanellope"

Melonie jumped in happiness, saying thank you's to every racer, whilt Taffyta found the ropes she was looking for behind the joystick.

Taffyta tied one extreme of a rope to her waist, and gave the other to Candlehead and Rancis. She handed to Melonie another rope. The girl tied it arround her waist and gave the other side to Snowanna, and Swizzle. Both girls stepped into the game's code.

They went over to Melonie's code. It was damaged, but a little bit better since Vanellope saw it. Taffyta carefuly touched it and a the blue screen filled with numbers popped up. The princess seeked through the numbers trying to find a reason for Melonie's glitches, which didn't take long. All the numbers on her code were mixed. But she didn't dare to touch anything, her code was really fragile. It was almost disconected.

Melonie just looked from beside her.

"What happens?" She asked. Taffyta turned to face her.

"Your code is just so fragile... if I touch it and something goes wrong you may become a permanent glitch, or you could even fade from the game forever" The blonde said worriedly. She wanted to help her, but it was one of those times when helping was maybe worse than ignoring the situation.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take" Melonie said smiling. Fading from Sugar Rush couldn't be worse than the glitching and the headaches it produced.

"Are you sure?" Taffyta said.

"Sweety sure!"

"Ok then"

Taffyta turned back to the other girl's code and began working. She needed concentration, more now that any mistake could make Melonie dissapear.

Melonie backed out from Taffyta to leave her some space. She wandered arround the code looking for the racers memories, or something that contained the drivers remembraces. She found a pink chest. It was completely locked, there was no way to open it easily... not for someone who's not Melonie. She took the hair pin she had on her hair, and began to force the lock.

"Mental note, if I ever meet the programmers, remind me to thank them for making me so equiped" she said as she finished opening the chest.

Right as she thought, the racers memories were right inside the box.

She freed all their memories and plugged one by one back to the game's code.

"Snowanna, Minty, Jubileena, Gloyd, Adorabeezle, Swizzle, Crumbelina, Rancis, Candlehead..." she said as she plugged the racers memory back "...and finally, Taffyta"

The princess which was still fixing the code, felt a spark go through her body. Her eyes grew wide open as she saw what she was doing. She looked to her side, but she got distracted and wrote a wrong number on Melonie's code, who began to glitch. But those were different glitches. Her pixels didn't go back together and then separated again. She was now completely made of blue pixels, that were dancing arround her body. But if those pixels turned white, then she was screwed.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Let me go!" Vanelope shouted trying to break free from Turbug's grip. "I don't even know you!"

"Ha, as if I'd believe it. You know what you did to me Venellope Von Schweetz, and it's your time to pay... and if everything goes according the plan, Ralph will pay too" Turbo said with a devious smile, which made Vanellope's eyes widen.

He took her to one of the abandoned houses, only this one still had it's roof and it wasn't so abandoned. She assumed it was this man's... or whatever he was house. It had chairs, a long table, a pretty kitchen, a small bathroom , a LCD, a stereo, webcams, security cameras, no windows... wait, a LCD? A stereo? Webcams and security cameras all arround the room? This wasn't his house, this was just like a prisioner cell, not like the fungeon, but still a cell. A comfortable and technologic cell.

"Won't you ask how I manged to survive the Diet Cola Mountain explossion?" Turbo asked as he put her down on a chair and grabbed a rope with another of his arms. He tied her to the chair so she wouldn't run away or scape to look for her friends.

"What are you talking about?" Vanellope asked him. Then she remembered the story the other her had told her. She had told her about someone named Turbo who had died on an explosion.

"Oh please, don't pretend to be confused, we all know what you did"

"Please, let me go" she said while doing an abandoned puppy face.

"Oh, that's not working with me, it didn't and it won't" Turbug said looking away resignated.

Vanellope just sighed she had given up on convincing Turbo to let her go or escaping.

"So what are you doing with me?" She asked.

"Oh, first I plan on getting revenge on that stinky friend of yours, then I will get rid of, just like you did with me" he said before laughing as crazy.

"Again, I did nothing to you, I don't even know you" Vanellope said.

"Again, I'm not falling for it" turbo said.

"Can I at least watch some TV?"

"No, this is a prission, not a spa"

Vanellope sighed and rolled her eyes.

_"It's gonna be a long, long day" _she thought.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Calhoun, Ralph, Vanellope and Felix had checked every single floor on the tower, but Vanellope was in none of them. They were getting kind of tired, but they only had to see the last floor.

Everything was just like the first time Ralph had been there. The 'hero' medal was shining right in the middle og the room. They walked over to General Hologram, being careful not to touch any of the cy-bug eggs that were resting on the floor.

"We just heve to ask Hologram if he saw the other you, if he didn't she's completely screwed" Calhoun said.

They touched the medal to wake up the general. He began with his everyday speech but was interrupted by Calhoun.

"We don't have time, did you see a girl like her here, yes or no?" She asked almost screaming and pointing to Vanellope.

"N...n" the hologram began to have interference, and the screeching and annoying sound of a TV with no signal was heard.

"Ahhh... Slenderman!" Vanellope shouted terrified hiding behind Ralph's big leg.

"Where?!" Turbo, who had now appeared as hologram also asked terrified "don't see him!" He added covering his eyes.

"It's not slenderman, it's just Turbo" Ralph said trying to calm Vanellope who was still clutched to his leg.

"Ahh...Turbo!" She shouted once again "wait, Turbo?" She asked now surprised.

Turbo wasn't even listening to te little girl, he was way to into his plan to notice her.

"Well hello Ralph, you know I have your little best friend here" he said moving aside, showing Vanellope tied on the chair, with an indifferent face. They all raise an eyebrow when they saw the expression on the little girl's face.

"Wha, what?" Turbo asked upon looking at their faces.

"She doesn't seem very scared" Felix said.

Turbo turned arround, walked over to his prisioner and whispered something.

"I won't do that!" The ex princess said.

"Do it" Turbo said.

Vanellope sighed

"Please, please help me, please, he's really evil" she said uninterested.

"Still not convicing" felix said again.

This time she shouted in real horror. Turbo was pointing at her head with a gun.

"Let her go" the president said.

Turbo looked at her. His eyes widened in surprise.

"But... you're here, there, then who's here, who's there who..." he asked confused.

"Told cha jellybean brain" the tied Vanellope said shrugging.

Turbo looked back to the screen.

"If you want to see her alive, give me Ralph and Vanellope in less than thirty minutes, otherwise..." he pointe the gun at Vanellope's head once again.

"Where do we have to go?" Vanellope asked.

"I can't tell you where I am" Turbo said.

"Then how are we going to...?"

She was interrupted by Calhoun.

"He's at the city past the building, seventh house to the right" she said.

"No! That's not true" he said now nervous.

"Let's go then!" Ralph said ignoring him.

"But I'm not..."

"Oh shut it you Turbo" Vanellope said shutting off the hologram machine. "Can you take us there Tammy?" She asked.

"I can, but it won't be easy. That place is filled with Cy-bugs since it's like a refuge to them. The ones that survive the shooting riot go there to avoid headlight. And there are two things cy-bugs hate. Headlights and having there personal space invaded" Calhoun stopped to look at the others. "So we better get our guns reloaded, because when they'll see us, they'll instantly try to kill us."

"What are we waitin'? Let the robots killing begin!" Vanellope shouted excitedly.

They ran towards the game entrace to reload their guns. After that they headed towards the city behind the tower.

"Wait up Vanellope, we'll get you!" The president whispered to the air.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**There goes chapter 9! So, will Melonie die or dissapear? Will the foursome be able to rescue the other Vanellope? What will happen to Turbo? All this answers on the next...**

**Turbo: You Better not Kill me!**

**Me: oh! Shut it, I can do whatever I want! And what are you even doing here?**

**Turbo: just visiting, you know.**_**andmakingsureyoukillVanellop eandRalph.**_

**Me: well I don't really understood a word you said, but let me finish.**

**All these answers on the next chapter.**

**What did you think? Tell me on the reviews!**

**Turbo: yeah, please beg for me!**

**Me: can you shut up? Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows, and see you next chapter!**

**Turbo: hopefully yes!**

**Me: don't make me kill you now!**


	10. Reencounters, and first meetings

She was grabbing her head, the headache she was suffering from was terrible. But at least she was happy. She had always been an optimistic person, and even now she still would. If it was her time to Game Over, even if it was inside her own game, she had no problem with it. At least she had gotten the chance to recover the racers memories.

Meanwhile, Taffyta was driving herself crazy as she changed the numbers on Melonie code, so they could fit her original code. But doing it under pressure was making every code combination she knew twist and mix inside her head, making her confuse. She didn't know what to do, but while she had codes inside her head, Melonie was slowly agonizing. Taffyta was getting more and more nervous, but she needed to gain concentration.

The other was in total pain. She had came to that state where she suffered and she knew it hurt, but her body didn't feel it so bad. The pixels were turning different shades of blue, but the colour was turning lighter, meaning she was fading. Taffyta changed the last number of Melonie's code, there was no time for second chances. The other girls pixels were now almost white. If they reached that state she would completely dissapear.

Taffyta closed her code, and grabbed her hand as she could, since the glitching made it hard for her to get a good hold of the other. She pulled tho rope two times giving the other racers the signal to take them out of the room.

The others quickly pulled from the rope and got both Melonie and Taffyta out of the code's room.

Taffyta put melonie down so she was laying on the floor. The other racers ran and made a circle arrouns Melonie.

"What happened to Melonie?" Minty asked.

"I accidentally changed a number wrong on her code and she began to glitch" Taffyta said with tears streaming down her cheeks. She knew Melonie made her memories return. That's when she remembered everything about her best friend. She also remembered why Vanellope went evil, how jealous the ex princess was because Melonie was a better racer than her. How on a race she had hitted her head, hard, which reprogrammed her code making her glitch. How they had asked Vanellope to please let her race again but she wouldn't. How she became so angry she entered into the game's code and ruined everything.

Tears were streaming not only from Taffyta's eyes, but from Candlehead's, Crumbelina's, Jubileena's and Minty's also. They were best friends, they couldn't believe they had even forgotten about Mel. Adorabezzle, Snowanna and the boy's eyes were also filled with tears, but they weren't so close to Melonie as the other girls were.

Every hope on Melonie coming back was clearly gone. Half of her pixels where now white, or a very light shade of blue. Everybody stared at the fading girl hopelessly, not knowing what to do.

They all closed their eyes for a minute. Melonie's pixels began to turn darker and darker, until they got back together showing herself as usual.

"Why are you crying guys? When did we got out of the game's code room?" Mel asked from the floor.

Everybody's eyes shot open. A smile appeared on the girl's face

"Melonie!" They all shouted throwing themselves on top of her to give her a big hug, which she obviosly returned hapily.

"You remembered me!" She shouted as they all let go.

"I can't believe we even forgot you! We're so so so so..." Jubileena said.

"Oh sweet chocolate chip cookies, you don't have to apologize when we all know, and I don't want to be nitpicky, it was Vanellope's fault" Melonie said.

"Vanellope" Taffyta said "we gotta find her and bring her back!"

They all stood up and ran to the door.

"So where should we go?" Swizzle asked.

"Let's go to Game Central, then we can ask if someone had seen her"

And so they all headed to Game Central Station for the first time since they had been plugged.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You know they're coming don't you? They'll save me and then you're lost. Vanellope is my best friend, she won't hear your apologies, less considering you made her life a hell for the past years" she said.

"You consider her your best friend, but does she?" Turbo asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked now concerned.

"You just said she is your best friend, but what if she doesn't consider you that? "

She thought for a second. Did she just say Vanellope is her best friend? Well, she considered the other her best friend, but she would never say it aloud. Guess she got caught by the moment.

"I didn't mean saying that, I mean, she's just someone I know" she said. "And I won't let you kill me and spoil all of my plans, I have things to do, and you won't get in my way"

"So, you're telling me you're using your best friend?... you know what, I think we could be friends" Turbo said.

"If you were younger, smaller, more intelligent, a little less idiot." Vanellope stopped and turned her back to Turbug "and brushed you teeth at least once a week, then yeah, maybe we could be friends"

"Oh, please, I know your plan, seems pretty obvious."

"What are you talking about? You know nothing about me" Vanellope said.

"It's all in your code" Turbo said looking deep into her eyes. "You were jealous of that girl, you tried to kill her. What's her name?"

"Melonie Dan Cherline" she answered. She really tried not to, but something on her head told her to answer that.

"They replaced you as princess, they made you the Sugar Rush castaway. And now you plan on revenge. And since there's another you, is there a better way than replacing her and stealing her place?"

Of course, that had been the plan she had from the begining, but now she was doubting if she would do it. Considering Vanellope was her only friend, the one who had helped her get further than she could ever get, the one who had adopted her as a sister... how could she do something like that to her? Yeah, of course that was the plan, but did the other her deserve that? The answer was a rotund NO.

"But you know what?" Turbo continued "that little girl deserves that and more. What if now she pretends to be your best friend, and then she discovers you're a better racer and tryies to kill you? You'd be outside your game, it would be an instant game over"

"She wouldn't do that to me... to anyone in fact"

"How could you know? You both have the same code after all..."

This left a big doubt dancing arround the bittersweet shadow's mind. It was true, their coding was the same. How could she trust her? What if she did the same she had done to Melonie? It would definetly be Karma.

But Vanellope wouldn't do that. She knew it.

"I don't trust you, many people have told me not to believe on you, and I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to make me think Vanellope is evil just so you can get your revenge. But guess what? It won't work!" She said resignated. But even she said this, the girl was still doubtful.

"Do whatever you want, I'll just tell you something. If you change your mind just take this. You'll know when to use it." Turbo said while giving a backpack to Vanellope. He stood there waiting for her to grab it.

"Sorry, can't take it bean size brain" she said.

"Why not?" He asked atonished.

"I'm still tied up Turbutt face" she said once again rolling her eyes.

"Oh right" he untied her and handed her the backpack. It was completely closed. The zipper was locked, and the bag seemed to be made from a resistent type of fabric.

"Just remember, do not open it untill you need it" he said.

"Can you tell me what's inside?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Pretty pretty please with cream and a strawberry covered on chocolate on top?"

"I said NO!"

"But if I don't know what's inside, how will I know where to open it?"

"Oh, just do it when your anger side is craving for revenge... you'll eventually use it my sweet cherry pie"

She felt a shiver go down her spine when he called her cherry pie.

A loud bang on the door was heard.

"C'mon kid, I'm the wrecker, let me do my job, what you just did was stupid!" One voice said from outside.

"Really? Shooting at the door was stupid stinkbrain?" A female voice now asked.

"Let me show you how's it done"

The door was knocked down as Ralph and the rest of the gang entered to the room. Ralph cleaned invisible dust from his huge hands. While Vanellope looked at him madly.

"Well enough of that hobo! We've got an ex-driver-king-robot-insect to kill!" She shouted.

"Vanellope!" the clone said running to the other her. She had the bag on her back.

"Vanny, where's Turbo?" The president asked looking arround looking for Turbug.

"I don't know, he scaped" She said aloud for Tubo to listen. But in fact Turbo was on the other room. She didn't know wether to believe him or not. She decided she wouldn't. "He's on the room behind that door" she added with an almost unhearable whisper. This would let them caught him by surprise.

"Let's go look for him" Felix said "who knows what he can do now that he's alive?"

Calhoun gave the ex princess a pocket gun.

"I guess you know how to use one" she said smiling, and making the other smirk.

"Of course I do sarge" They slowly tip toed to the other room. Turbug was there, but he didn't expect them to come in.

"How did you find me?" He asked. He then threw a dead glare to the Vanellope that had been his prisoner. She just looked away.

"That's not important, now shoot!" Calhoun said.

Bullets went all across the room, most of them hitting Turbo, who was trying to avoid as many bullets as he could. but it became imposible since three people were shooting at him. He eventually fell to the ground. Dead as they thought, and as it was obvious. The new Sugar Rush's Vanellope was the most impressed. Though she loved shooters, she had never killed a real man who couldn't regenerate before.

"We have to get to the game's entrace fast!" Tamora said.

The five of them ran towards Hero's Duty's exit portal to get to Game Central, shooting Cy-bugs on their way. They reached for the entrace's portal and went out of the game.

"I have to go back and give Markowsky what he deserves" Calhoun said walking back inside.

"We should probably head back to Fix-it Felix Jr. Bye kid, see you later clone" Ralph said. Felix waved to both girls as they walked away.

The two Vanellope's were left alone on Game central. It was a busy day. Many characters were there.

"So what time is it?" The clone asked.

"Almost lunch time" The president answered. "We're goin to have a picnic with the other racers on my game, and then we'll go to have some races. You comin' aren't you?"

"Yeah, of course"

"Um... did you have that backpack when you got in the game?" The president asked confused. She thought she hadn't seen her wearing that when they first came in to Hero's Duty... or when they got out of Sugar Rush.

"What are you talking about? I've had it since we left your game" She answered. How would she tell the other her Turbo, her worst enemy, had given her that bag, with an unknown by her content, and that he told her not to open it until her dark side is craving for revenge? Not so easily.

"Oh, alright then." she didn't question her, she hadn't payed attention when they left, so she couldn't tell if she was lying or not.

The ex princess looked away not to meet Vanellope's eyes. If she did, she would feel obligued to tell the truth. But when she moved her head, her eyes met the rest of the racers on the new Sugar Rush. They were ovbiously looking for her.

"Um, president barf breath, I'll meet you on your game OK? I need to do something" she said while sneaking between the crowd of characters, so she could reach for the old game and her "friends" wouldn't see her.

"See you then!" The president said, eventhough the other didn't hear her. It was way too noisy to hear.

She began walking to her game, slowly, trying to get through the crowd. But she was stopped by a hand on her back.

"Vanellope Von Schweetz, What are you doing here?" Taffyta Muttonfudge asked. "You CAN'T LEAVE our game don't you get it!? Go back now!"

"I'm sorry guys, I'm the old game's Vanellope." The raven haired answered. She was suddenly nervous. She couldn't tell them she had helped her scape. She prayed for them not to answer.

Taffyta stared deeply into her eyes.

"She's telling the truth, she is the old Vanellope"

"Then do you know where our Vanellope is?" A girl said stepping to the front.

Vanellope hadn't seen her on the game before. Not even when she stayed there for the night. But she had a little suspect of who this little girl could be.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Melonie Dan Cherline, it's nice to meet you" she said.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Me: there is chapter ten! And introducing today's guest, here is... Melonie!**

**Mel: just have a question. What did you mean with Turbo fell to the ground, dead as they thought? I mean is he dead or not?**

**Me: how will Vanellope react ro seeing Melonie alive? What's inside the backpack? That and more on the next chapter!**

**Mel: can't you answer my question first?**

**Me: On the next chapter! *give angry look to Mel* tell me what you thought on the revs!**

**Mel: *giving up* oh, yeah, we wanna know what you think! And thanks for the revs, favs and follows! I love you all guys!**

**Me: isn't it too much?**

**Mel: nah, so see you next chapter guys, hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!**

**Me: couldn't say it better Mel! See you all next time!**


	11. An unexpected surprise, many in fact

The face of shock Vanellope had on her face was undescriptable.

"Melonie... Dan... Cherline?" She asked trying to go out from shock.

"Yeah, that's me, why are you so surprised?" She asked.

"Well, I thought you were kinda... dead you know?"

"Why would I be dead?" Melonie asked. Then the most obvious answer popped in her head. "Vanellope told you that, didn't she?"

"Yeah, she did." Vanellope said her shock slowly getting smaller. The other racers were right. Why did she even believe in Vanellope? She shouldn't have trusted her. "But how comes you survived? When I saw your code it was so fragile... I thought no one on his or her sanity would dare to touch it" but there were two things Vanellope said accidentally. First, the Vanellope HAD told her. The other racers thought they didn't know each other.

The second was saying when I saw your code.

"Wait, when did you see her code? You never entered to the code's room, didn't you?" Taffyta asked with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

Vanellope was speechless. What could she answer? The only possible thing to say was truth. There was no way for her to cover her lie up.

"Well I kind of... I... helped the other me fix her code so she could leave her game. She looked so sad she couldn't, and she remained me of when I was a glitch. Trapped on the game and everything." She stopped to look to the other racers angry faces. "But I'm sorry guys, I didn't know she was really lying to me. If I did, I would've never helped her" she added.

The angry looks they were giving her were now gone. They understanded her. Of course, she was new, she couldn't know who to believe in, less considering it was herself versus some friends that on her game had made her life a hell for the past years.

"It's OK, we forgive you, but we still have to find a way to bring Vanellope back to our game." Taffyta said.

Vanellope smiled. She was happy they had forgiven her, and she knew where Vanellope was. But she wasn't sure she could tell them where the other her was until they had a 'little' and 'sweet' conversation about it.

"Don't you know where Vanellope is?" Minty asked.

"I think she might be at my game" Vanellope answered "but I can't be completely sure, she could be hiding somewhere, maybe on the candy cane forest. Plus, if she's there I wouldn't know how to bring her back to your game"

"Let's do something. Come to our Sugar Rush at seven PM tonight. We'll make a plan so we can bring her back to our game. If she's on your game then it'll be easier. If she's not, and you really helped her, then she's gonna go there eventually...So see you then?" Taffyta asked extended her arm for Vanellope to seal her promise.

She still couldn't believe Vanellope had helped the other her when they specifically told her she was evil, she was a liar, and a person no one should trust on. But she still knew her intentions had been good, and if she was now willing to help it was because she knew she had been wrong. So she wasn't going to be mad at her even though she should. She just hoped the president kept her promise.

"See ya then" the president said shaking the princess' hand.

"OK then, let's return to our game!" Taffyta said to her friends "And you probably should go back too, if Vanellope sees us talking she may suspect something" She added.

She spun around, and followed by all the other racers they returned to their game. Vanellope just stood there watching the others walk away, wondering if what she just did what wrong. But not sealing the promise of trying to send the other Vanellope back to her game, but telling the she had no idea where the ex princess was, when she knew exactly that Vanellope was now probably on the castle asking Sour Bill to give her some chocolate, while resting her feet on the candy cotton couch because of the long day she just had. Which was true. She had been kidnapped by Turbo, someone they thought was completely gone.

The president first thought about going and talk to Ralph about what had just happened. But she decided she wouldn't. She had gotten herself alone in this mess, and she had to go out of that mess alone.

She headed back to her own game. Something popped in her head. It was obvious this was a secret plan to stop Vanellope from scaping her game. So if she asked her anything about Melonie being alive, then it would be too obvious she had seen them, and more important, talked to them. She decided she would wait to ask her about it.

When she crossed the portal she was rage red. She couldn't believe she had been so stupid to believe in Vanellope. Yeah, she was her other self, but how could she be sure? She should've trusted on the other racers. But they couldn't blame her, the other her lies were completely believable.

She tried to glitch to the castle. She had to do it five times before she was finally able to appear there. But it wasn't exactly where she wanted. She appeared two meters away, with a terrible headache.

She hated to admit it, but her teleporting ability was slowly fading. She didn't know how, it was part of her code, or that's what she thought. But it wasn't that important, she was still the best racer in the game.

She slowly walked the short distance that divided her from the white castle's doors. She was really sad. She felt used, but it was a sensation of being used by no other than... yourself. Not many people could go through that in fact.

But she had to look fine... or make up an excuse to tell if someone asked her why she was feeling down. But she always knew faking a smile was easier.

She opened the doors and walked in. As she thought, Vanellope was on the couch eating chocolate blossoms.

"What took you so long?" The clone asked with her mouth filled with chocolate.

"I needed to give something to Ralph, so I had to go to Fix-it Felix Jr." She said obviously. "So what do you wanna do?" She asked trying to sound sympathetic. She needed to pretend nothing had happened between them.

While the other Vanellope didn't believe a word the president had told her. She could easily tell when someone was lying, after all, she was an expert doing it.

"Don't know, I haven't met your friends yet, so maybe we could go meet them..." she answered. She couldn't tell her she knew she was lying... because she wasn't totally sure. On one side she knew the president wouldn't lie to her. On the other hand, on her mind Turbo's words were still spinning arround. Pretending to be your best friend... those were the words that would haunt her on her sleep. She rose up from the couch. She didn't want to, it was just so comfortable.

"Alright, let's go!" Vanellope then thought for a second "and what better way for you to know them other than a race? C'mon, we gotta find them!" The president said taking her clones hand and dragging her away. She knew bittersweet needed a cart, so she took her to the garage.

"Choose the one you want" she told her.

Vanellope wandered arround the room. She picked the one the prince/princess of Sugar Rush was supposed to use. But as Vanellope prefered the cart she had built with Ralph, she left the royal cart on the garage.

They drove to the speedway. Fortunately, the racers were there practicing. This made it easier for both of them to find them.

"Hey guys" both Vanellope's said as they got out from their carts.

"Hello Vanellope" The racers saluted back, looking at their carts. When they looked up the look on their faces wa one of complete shock. But the look of shock in Taffyta's face, was in fact funny. She looked like she was about to fade any second. Her usually big eyes were now huge, and her mouth was wide opened. She pointed to one of them, then to the other, to the other again, but she didn't say a word.

"Taffyta, close your mouth, you wouldn't want to eat a fly, would you?" The ex princess said mockingly.

"But... how?" Adorabeezle asked, since Taffyta's shock couldn't let her speak.

"Don't worry guys, she's the new game's Vanellope" she said laughing at the blonde's face.

Taffyta came out of the shock when she heard she wasn't hallucinating. "Welcome, then! I guess if you're from the new game, you know our names"

"Yeah, I do, nice to meet ya all!" Clone said.

"So what were you doing?" The president asked.

"Oh, we were just practising a bit." Candlehead said.

"Yeah, we went to the castle to ask you if you wanted to come, but SourBill told us you were out" Jubileena added.

"Well, what about we have some races?" The president asked "you know, to welcome the other me!" In fact she didn't say it to introduce the other her to the other racers. It was only that racing made her relax. She needed to get her mind on something else, since, and even though she didn't really show it, she was still angry about Vanellope lying.

All the racers agreed excitedly. They thought it was great to get to know wich driving style other racers had.

The positioned their carts on the starting line. Once they were all set, the first red light went off. Then the second, third, and green. All the racers sped up, but the lead was taken by both Vanellope's. They were fighting for their first place. The president passed the ex princess on the Jawbraker cliff. This made the ex ruler speed up, chasing after the president.

They kept on fighting for the led, until they saw the finish line. Bittersweet clone smirked and hit the accelerator.

The president also smirked, but instead of hitting the pedal she concentrated to glitch. One time, nothing happened. Two times, nothing again. Three times, she managed to move some meters further. The fourth time, she finally glitched. But unexpected by everyone, she appeared on top of the royal cart's front.

This made Vanellope's clone literally fly out of her cart a few meters. Her head hit the gummies that were on the sides of the speedway.

She screamed as she flew out of the cart. The president stopped both her and her clone's cart when she crossed the finish line.

"Vanellope!" The president jumped out of the cart and ran towards the other. The other racers slowly appeared on the scene. They had seen the accident, and they were worried about Vanellope.

"Is she OK?" Minty asked.

They all made a circle arround the unconscious Vanellope that was laying on the floor.

"She is not... dead, is she?" Rancis asked worriedly.

Vanellope touched her other self wrist. She had pulse, she was just deeply asleep.

"Nah, she's got pulse, she just blacked out from the crash" Vanellope answered. She thought for a second. "Can you guys find me a bucket filled with apple juice?"

"Count with it!" Swizzle said. Minty, Snowanna, Gloyd, Adorabeezle and Swizzle himself went over to the castle to look for the juice, while the other racers stood there watching after Vanellope. They were waiting for her to move.

Some minutes later, the racers arrived with a bucket filled with orange juice.

"Sorry, there wasn't any apple juice left" Gloyd said handing the bucket to Vanellope.

"Oh, don't worry, it'll work anyway" she then threw the orange liquid inside the room all over the still asleep Vanellope, who instantly woke up coughing. Some of the juice had gotten into her noise, and it was cold, it made her shiver.

"W-w-wha-what ha-ha-happe-happened?" The clone asked shivering. She remembered being hit by Vanellope's cart, flying right out of her cart, hitting the side of the road. But then everything turned black.

"I'm sorry, I hit you with my cart, and, and..." Vanellope said. She was really sorry. "C'mon, let's go to the castle so you can clean yourself" Both Vanellope's saluted the rest of the racers, got in their carts and drove towards the castle.

"Here you go" The president told the other handing her a towel. Vanellope took it and wrapped it around her shoulders, but didn't say a word, she just took a long sip of the hot chocolate she had on her hands. Turbo had been right. Vanellope tried to get rid of her… he was right.

It was almost seven, time when Vanellope had arranged to meet the racers on the new Sugar Rush.

"Look Bittersweet, I have to go, but when I come back I swear I'll make it up to you" The president said putting her right hand on her clone's shoulder… but she still didn't say a word. She kept staring nowhere. The president sighed and walked out.

The other her was left in the castle. She felt that hate spark inside her being turned on, and then having fuel put on it. She had never felt this hate in her whole life.

Not when Melonie appeared.

Not when they forced her out of her princess role.

Never in her life.

And if Turbo had been right once, she thought, then she would do what Turbo had told her to. She walked to the guest's room, place where she had left the backpack, and she opened it.

Her eyes grew wide open when she saw what was inside it.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Back on Hero's Duty, Turbug slowly opened his eyes and smirked.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Me: so that was chapter 11! Hope you enjoyed it. Why it took me so long? Simple, I've just began school.**

**Vanellope: that definitely sucks!**

**Me: yes, yes it does. Anyway, what's inside the backpack? How did Turbo survive… again? What will Vanellope and the other racers plan to bring Vanellope back to her game?**

**Vanellope: Oh, I can tell you!**

**Me: but you won't! They'll have to wait till the next chapter! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I could've done better but school is taking most of my time.**

**Vanellope: Tell us on the reviews!**

**Me: as always, thanks for the reviews, favs and follows on this story. Anything else Vanny?**

**Vanellope: yeah… don't you ever call me that, OK?**

**Me: whatever you want. So hopefully, see you next chapter, guys!**

**Vanellope: See ya!**


	12. New friends

Vanellope watched the little robotic egg resting inside her bag. She didn't dare to touch it, she knew what would happen if she did. It would crack open and a Cy-bug would come out from it. But why did Turbo give her a Cy-bug egg? What could she do with it? She thought and thought, but she couldn't manage to get a concrete answer on her head.

It was Turbo trying to destroy Sugar Rush or really trying to help her.

She touched the egg. Nothing happened. She touched it twice. Nothing again. The third time the egg glowes green, and cracked open. A very small Cy-bug went out from the egg. It was even smaller than the one that got into the scape capsule along with Ralph, and caused the whole problem.

Vanellope walked backwards, terrified, trying to get away from the robot insect. But the Cy-bug walked towards her. The ex princess hit the wall, she couldn't move anymore... and the bug kept moving foward, towards her.

She began breathing heavily, it was her end, she knew it. The Cy-bug would eat her, she was outside her game... instant game over. She didn't have a gun near so she could kill the robot, so basically, yes... she was doomed.

The Cy-bug stood there right in front her, but it did something Vanellope didn't expect. The insect rubbed against her leg like a hungry kitten and in need of affection.

"Uh?" Vanellope muttered. She looked at the insect surprised. The cy-bug just stood there, watching her. It had a puppy look on its robot face... or that's what Vanellope thought.

So Turbo was really trying to help. He had given her a newborn cy-pet. Weird? Pretty much, but not as much as everything that had happened to her since the game had been plugged.

Vanellope knelt down, and patted the bug on top of its head. The Cy-bug layed down on the floor to play with her. Vanellope thought it was sweet.

"Oh, who's a sweet little thing? You are!" She said. The Cy-bug was now happily playing arround her.

"I must give you a name, I guess..." she thought for a second "What about... Chocklissa?"

The Cy-bug shook its head, disgusted.

"Gummiana?" She asked once again.

The cy-bug shook its head once again. "Hey, you know, it's hard to think a name for a robotic insect?" she said sitting on the floor. The cy-bug walked the little space between them, and sat next to her. Who would've thought an insect that was supposed to come from a game where all the rest of the robots were evil, would be so sweet and friendly?

"Oh, I got it... what about Lillypop?!" She said smilling at the cy-bug, her eyes filled with hope.

The insect gave up. It wasn't her favourite name, but Vanellope's eyes looked like wet puppy ones. It just nodded its head in approval.

"Alright! You'll be Lillypop! So you'll help me with my conquering this Sugar Rush plan?"

The Cy-bug nodded once again.

a knock on the door was heard.

"Can I go in?" SourBill's voice said from the other side.

"Fast, I need to hide you!" She told her new pet. She then saw the backpack the egg was inside. "Forgive me about this" she whispered.

She grabbed the bug, put it inside the bag, closed it and hid it.

She then opened the door.

"What happened SourBill?" She asked trying to sound like the president as much as she could. It obviosly worked.

"The racers are on the first floor, they want to see you" he said seriously.

"Oh, alright, tell them I'm going down in a sec" she said, to then close the other her room's doors.

She ran to her bag and let out her little friend.

"Stay here, I have someone's place to steal" she said smirking.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meanwhile, our favourite president headed to the new Sugar Rush. She needed to hurry, she was running late since apologizing with Vanellope about the accident took her long, though she knew she hadn't been completly forgiven.

She was really sorry, she wouldn't want her to be hurt. Not even considering she had been lying to her since the begginig, not even considering she had made her believe the other racers were evil.

This last thoughts made her walk faster to the game's entrace. She touched the portal when an alarm went off.

Vanellope rolled her eyes. Surge Protector. Again.

The SP appeared right next to her.

"Come her" he told her as she walked closer to him.

"Can't we do this another moment? I'm running late dude!"

"Name?" He asked anyways.

"Princess Peach Toadstool" the SP raised his eyebrows "President Vanellope Von Schweetz" she said rolling her eyes.

"Game you come from?"

"Sugar Rush"

"Game you're heading to?

"Sugar Rush, duh?!" She said as it was obvious, which of course was.

"Are you taking any food with you?"

"Nope"

"Anything to declare?"

"You suck, you know?"

"I've been told... many times in fact"

The Surge Protector dissapeared. Vanellope quickly crossed the portal, and ran toward the castle. She had given up on glitching, it would've been faster, but after the accident that had happened two hours before, she didn't want to use her superpower again.

She ran as fast as she could till she reached the doors. She knocked and SourBill opened.

He let her in and led her to the main dinning room, where on the long table rested cookies and hot chocolate. The racers were sitting arround the table waiting for Vanellope to arrive with their arms crossed.

"I'm sorry I'm late, guys, you know, the Surge Protector stopped me" The president said while entering to the room.

"Oh, don't worry!" Taffyta said. "Come and join us!" She said pointing at the empty chair that rested between herself and Melonie.

Vanellope walked towars it and sat down.

"Before we start, I need to clear my mind about some things guys. This whole situation is making me really confused..."

"What do you need to know?" Melonie asked before any other racer could. She knew most of her questions were going to be about her, and she would be the one to answer her doubts.

"I need to know what really happened. Now that you're here I know the othe me's story was just made up. But I need to know the reason she lied to me. And why you guys didn't tell me about Melonie when we first met"

The room went silent. They knew exactly those would be the things she wanted to know.

Melonie was of course the first one to answer. She needed to be the one to tell her point of view of the events.

"It all began the day we got upgraded, the day I was 'born'. The racers found me on the laffy taffy pound, asleep. They woke me up and took me to the castle.

Vanellope was still the princess and the best racer on Sugar Rush, so when she heard a new character was on the game, she obviously wanted to meet me. When I first met her, Vanellope was very nice and kind to me. I thought we were going to be great friends.

She told me to go to the factory and build a cart, that she would help me. She did of course, it was really fun.

She then drove me to the speedway, it was the Roster race, my first roster race, I was really excited. Even though I had never been in a cart... deep inside I knew racing was my thing" Melonie said smiling at the memorie of herself creating her cart and going to her first roster race.

Vanellope also smiled. She could see Melonie's happiness through her smile. It reminded her of when Ralph helped her build her cart and become a real racer.

"We got to in place to the race. Vanellope wasn't in fact expecting what happened next… in fact none of the racers expected it. I won the race, and it wasn't even close. Vanellope appeared on the finish line almost five minutes after I arrived. She was mad, and jealous, we all could see it in her eyes. More considering that meant having me as a playable character the following day.

But there was anything she could do about it. So she just let me race.

I remember every single racer picking me up as avatar, because I was the new racer.

Guess that's what made Vanellope so mad. The next day, while we were on the roster race, she threw her cart on mine. I know she was trying to make me disappear…but it didn't work. She just made my code go completely crazy. This is what made all the racers turn against her. They couldn't believe she could be so jealous to do something like trying to kill somebody.

That's the reason Taffyta is now our princess.

This made Vanellope even angrier. She entered to the game's code and destroyed everything. Then she locked the racer's memories.

The last thing I remember is being carried to the Diet Cola Mountain. After that I have been completly asleep. Well, until I woke up on the highest floor in the castle" Melonie stopped for a second and gave a simpathetic smile to Vanellope. "That's all I can tell you since I've been asleep almost half of the story... guess I wasn't strong enough to stay awake"

"Saint peppermint! Are you crazy?!" Vanellope shouted surprised. Everybody stared a her silently. "I saw the state your code was in before you woke up. You ARE strong! Otherwise you wouldn't be standing here! Your code was ripped appart! You're really strong!"

This made Melonie smile widely... and give a big hug to Vanellope. She had never been told she was strong, not when she needed it. She was glad the president told her this. She needed to hear it.

Vanellope returned the hug. Melonie's story kind of reminded her of herself and how she needed someone to tell her she was strong.

After some seconds that seemed to last ages, the broke the hug.

"Thanks Vanellope, it really means a lot to me" Mel said still smiling.

Vanellope just gave her a wide smile. That smile said more than she could express with words. It was a ressuring smile, one that said 'if you need me, I'm there for you'.

"Alright, so what are we doing with Vanellope? I mean our Vanellope" Rancis asked breaking the silence

"So to bring Vanellope back to our game, this is what we've got to do..." Taffyta began.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Turbug sneaked back to Hero's Duty with a huge smirk plastered on his face. He had managed to get past Game Central And reach for Sugar Rush. He saw Both Vanellope's fight, and the ex princess break the cy-egg. That was all he needed to see.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Me: so there goes, chapter twelve! What will Vanellope do with Lollypop? Will the racers bring Vanellope back to their game?**

**Taffyta: why does Turbo smirk so much?**

**Me: I see him as a smirky type of person...er cy-bug.**

**Taffyta: so leave a review! We appraciate every single thought! Even flames!**

**Me: are you old or new Taffyta? Cause Taffyta would never say that...**

**Taffyta: so, thenks for the favs, follows and reviews!**

**Me: and hopefully see you next chapter!... (to Taffyta) hey you still haven't answered my question.**

**Taffyta: *walks away***

**Me: oh c'mon! you won't answer? you know that's rude don't you?... Well, see you all later!**


	13. Lies, an alliance, an unfair story

Vanellope quickly ran downstairs. The other racers had worried looks on their faces, and were waiting for her to come down.

"Is Vanellope OK?" Candlehead asked.

"What are you talking about?" Vanellope asked pretending to be confused. Part of her plan of course.

"Um, hello? We saw you crash her with your cart..." Taffyta said.

"I didn't crash her guys, she crashed ME with my cart" the clone lied.

"So you are from the new Sugar Rush?" Taffyta asked now really confused. Who was she?

"I'm your president, I changed carts with her because she wanted to use my car, so I agreed. But she crashed me on purpose".

"I don't think she did it on purpose, why would she?" Jubileena asked.

"The new game racers told me she's evil, that she's got a special hunger for power, and since she wasn't princess anymore for something she did to a racer from their game, Melonie I think it was... I didn't want to believe them, but they were right. She was trying to kill me just like Turbo did." The fake self proclaimed president said, with fake tears streaming down her cheeks by the end of her speech. She fell to her knees still fake-crying, covering her eyes with her hands. "Why does everything happen to me?" She asked aloud between sobs.

The other racers walked to her and tryied to comfort her.

"Don't worry, if she ever comes back, we'll send her to the fungeon" Swizzle said patting her back.

All the racers agreed.

"Thenk you all, really" Vanellope said. Of course everything had been fake. She had even made that story up on a few seconds. Only an expert liar could do that with the tears and the drama, and make the others believe her.

But she was still... amazed. The other racers instantly jumped on her defense. They seemed to be good friends of her. On her game, nobody had ever done that for her. They had gone against her instead. They stood up for Melonie, but never for her... which made her consider what she was doing wrong. Maybe she was a little bit bossy, egocentric and selfish?... nah, she was perfect. If the others didn't like her, it wasn't because she was doing something wrong. It was the other had gone crazy.

She sat there, surrounded by the other racers which were still standing there arround her. She wiped the tears from her face and stood up.

"Where is the other Vanellope now?" Rancis asked once he saw Vanellope was calm.

"I don't know, she said something about going to her game to look fo something, but I didn't really heard what she was saying" she answered.

"We'll tell Whynchell and Duncan if they see her to bring her to the fungeon" Minty said.

"You'll be OK Vanellope, just go and have some rest" Snowanna told her while she and the other racers left the castle.

"Thanks, you're the best friends ever!" Vanellope shouted while running upstairs.

She entered to her room and locked the door. She looked arround for Lillypop. She was pacefully sleeping on the floor. Vanellope smiled, it was a cute picture. But she felt bad for her, she seemed to be unconfortable.

She opened the door, closed it behind her and walked down to the kitchen looking for something that would be comfortable for her little pet to sleep on. She got some candy cotton, a marshmellow and some chocolate wrappers to use as covers.

Someone entered to kitchen, but Vanellope ignored it, thingking that could be only SourBill.

"I know your not our president Vanellope" a voice said from behind her.

Shock made her let go on the things she was holding, making them fall to the floor.

She slowly turned arround to meet a pair of brown eyes staring directly into hers. Rancis Flugerbutter stood there looking directly into her eyes, a devious smile on his face.

Vanellope was terrified. He was kidding, or he knew her secret. But she had to play dumb.

"What are you talking about Rancis?" She asked nervously.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So, you have to bring Vanellope back to our game, to the castle exactly. We, Minty, Swizzle, Candlehead and I, will be staying on the game's code, while Adorabeezle, Jubileena, Gloyd and Crumbelina hold our you back, so she can't scape. Rancis will tell us when we have to exactly change her code, so she can't leave her game anymore" Taffyta said. Vanellope listened carefully not to mess up on the mission. She knew it was cruel to make Vanellope such a thing, but she was evil. She knew it.

"What will I do? I want to help guys! Is there anything I could do?" Melonie said.

"Mel, you're on a fragile state, stronger now that you're not glitching and your code is fixed, but any little alteration to your code can make you disappear" Taffyta said looking at Mel "the best thing you can do right now is rest. You need to do it for your own good"

"But I want to help, this is my war guys, you don't get what Vanellope made me go through, don't you? I'm the one who got the most damage from her, and you're not even letting me help to get har back?" Melonie said now angry. Maybe she wasn't bypolar as Vanellope said, but she was moody. And when she got angry, she got ANGRY. Worse than all the Angry Birds. Compared to her, the destruction they caused was nothing.

She had to do her best not to storm out the door, she was really angry... and she had a good excuse. She was the main affected by Vanellope's jealously. She didn't mean to say the last part, but that's what anger took out from her. She knew they understood her, she didn't mran to say it. It was unconsicious.

Once she cooled off, she noticed everyone was staring at her. She sighed.

"I'm sorry guys, I didn't mean to say that. I know you do this for my own good, but I want to help. I _need_ to help" Melonie said looking down to the floor.

"I have an idea" the president said. "You'll come with me to my game, and help me bring the other me back. Plus, you'll meet the other racers! I'm sure they'll love you!" She exclaimed.

Mel smiled. Then lookd at Taffyta with pleading eyes. She was her princess after all, if she didn't approve something, then she wouldn't do it.

Taffyta didn't want to let her go to the old Sugar Rush. With her code being so fragile, at least if she died inside her game she would regenerate. But if she did it outside it was a game over.

But then she saw how excited Melonie was to help, and it made her doubt.

"I don't know..." Taffyta said

"Oh, c'mon Taff, I'm not a four years old girl, I can take care of my self. Plus, I'll be with Vanellope" she said doing a wat puppy pleading face.

"Oh, you can go... just be carefull, I lost my best friend once, it can't happen twice"

Melonie smiled widely, half thankful, half happy. She got up from the table and hugged Taffyta.

"Thanks Taff" she said.

"You're welcome. I guess it's time for both you and Vanellope to leave. It's getting late. Just take care... both of you"

"Thanks Taffy, will be OK" Vanellope replied smiling.

Both Melonie and her got up from the table and left for the old game.

"So...?" Vanellope began. She wanted to know more about this girl, she thought she was very much like herself a few months ago.

"So... what?" Mel asked.

"It's nothing" the president said. She regreted opening her mouth.

"You know, I have no problem telling you more about myself, I mean you're probably confused... I would be if I was in your place"

"That's what I was about to ask... how did you know?" Vanellope asked confused. She was sure she didn't say anything.

"Oh, that's just another ability I got when I got hit. I can read the other's thoughts. It's weird isn't it? But it's pretty useful" she answered.

"How?" Vanellope was now really interested. You didn't see a racer who could read minds everyday.

"Oh, just suppose you're in a race. You're in second place and bam, you read the first place mind to see his or her next move" Melonie shrugged "It's not teleporting like you can, but it's something... interesting. But sometimes it's bad. You get to know things you shouldn't know."

"How does it feel? I mean, to read other persons thoughts..."

"Well, kinda like a millon voices talking inside your brain. But once you get used to it, you learn to ignore them"

"Wow, that would be awesome!" Vanellope said amazed.

"How is it to teleport? It must be really cool! You gotta teach me sometime!"

"It's cool... but I don't what's happening to me. Lately I can't glitch. It's like my code is fixing itself" she said stopping and letting out a long sigh. Her face was suddenly turned into one filled with sadness.

"Codes can't be fixed by themselves... ask me"Mel said laughing a little bit "someone fixes them. It's imposible. You just gotta try harder" Melonie said while putting a hand on her shoulder giving her a reassuring smile, which Vanellope returned. "C'mon, you can do it"

Vanellope smiled.

"Alright" she went silent. She concentrated. She felt her body shaking, her pixels showing, and her feet moving. She opened her eyes again. She had moved some meters.

"Well done!" Melonie said.

"Thank you, thank you" Vanellope answered bowing to an invisible crowd, making both girls laugh.

"Let's go" Melonie said.

Both girls walked towards the little wagon, and got to Game Central.

"So, you want me to teach you how to glitch?" Vanellope asked.

"Yeah, but I don't if I'll be able to manage it"

"Oh, c'mon, it's easy... just close your eyes, and concentrate. Let's see if you can get to the old Sugar Rush's entrace" Vanellope said. Melonie did as she was told.

"Think of where you want to appear" once again Mel did what Vanellope told her to.

"And glitch" Vanellope also glitched and appeared there. But Melonie couldn't do it.

She tried again, but it was useless.

She ran towards Vanellope.

"Guess glitching is not my thing" she said "let's enter OK?"

"Let's go then" Vanellope said.

The entered the game both of them laughing.

When they got in, the crashed into Taffyta and Swizzle. When the saw Vanellope, they grabbed her by the wrists.

"What are you doing guys? It's me Vanellope!"

"As if, our president is in the castle right now... you're an evil liar" Taffyta said. When the platinum blonde saw Melonie, she called Adorabeezle and Gloyd. "Get her guys!" She souted pointing towards her.

Both of them dragged Vanellope away, while the other two tried to catch Melonie.

"Call Ralph, he'll know what to do!" Melonie heard Vanellope shout from far.

Melonie fastly ran away. She couldn't let them catch her.

She quickly dodged both racers that tried to catch her, and ran out of the game.

It was up to her to find Ralph and save Vanellope and the other Sugar Rush.

But... who was Ralph, and how would he find him?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Me: will Mel find Ralph? How did Rancis find out about Vanellope's secret? What will president Vanellope do on the fungeon?**

**Minty: all that on the next chapter.**

**Me: so sorry I didn't update last week, but homework is killing me, I'm literally dead.**

**Minty: if you're dead, then how comes you're writing this?**

**Me: shut it Minty! So tell me...**

**Minty: us!**

**Me: *rolling eyes* us what you thought of this chapter!.**

**Minty: as always thanks for the favs, follows and reviews.**

**Me: hey, that's my line! So see you guys...**

**Minty: next chapter! *walks away***

**Me: why is everyone so rude?**


	14. In the look for a saviour

"I know Vanellope well enough to tell you're not her" Rancis said.

Vanellope was now cursing inside her head. How did he discover her? She didn't know. Would he go away and tell the rest? There was no way she would let him do that.

But deep inside her heart was beating as crazy. She was nervous and scared. But not scared of what the others might do to her if they knew, but of her plans being ruined.

"I'm Vanellope"she said trying to sound as less nervous as she could. She failed of course.

"You're not. I know Vanellope well enough. When she's nervous she puts her hands on her pockets. She doesn't say the word 'guys' all the time. And most important, she's got sense of humor" the blonde boy said crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Vanellope had to admit she was surprised. How did Rancis know all of that? That was a mistery.

"And how do you know all those things about me?" The fake president asked.

Rancis blushed. Only Swizzle and Gloyd knew he had a 'little' crush on Vanellope. Little was in fact huge, and HUGE with capital font.

He liked her even before Turbo's accident happened. But then his code was changed, and everything changed. He felt something when he saw her, but he didn't exactly knew what it was since he forgot everything about her. But then when their minds returned, he felt sorry. He remembered he really liked he, but he didn't know if she would ever forgive him. In the end she did, but he never told her how he felt.

"So... how do you know?" Vanellope asked raising an eyebrow.

"First of all, all those things are about her, not abut you. Second... we were... close friends... yeah." He said, his cheeks turning even redder.

"No Rancis, those things you said were about me." Vanellope said still trying to convince Rancis she was the real president.

"You're not Vanellope" he simply said.

By that time, the fake president had given up on trying to change his mind. Her expression turned from paceful to mad.

"So what if I'm not Vanellope? Nobody will believe you... and I won't let you spoil everything I've done until today" she smirked evily. "Guards!" She called.

The Oreos appeared instantly behind Rancis. He just looked arround terrified. He was rounded.

"Take him to the fungeon" Vanellope ordered while picking up her things from the floor.

The guards took both Rancis arms, and began to walk towards the fungeon.

But before they could even leave the room, Taffyta, Gloyd, Adorabeezle, and Swizzle appeared through the door, trying to deal with Vanellope's intentional and unintentional glitches, desperate for freedom.

"Vanellope" Rancis whispered when he saw her. Her eyes were closed, and she was breathing heavily. For a second, he feared for her life.

"What did you do to her?" The fake president asked curious still scared and horrified. She wanted Vanellope in the fungeon, but not in that state... after all, she had helped her.

"Um, well..." Taffyta answered.

_Flashback_

Vanellope glitched out of the two racers that were holding her for the fifth time. She tried to run, but she was slower than the other two.

"We have to do something, if she scapes one more time, I swear I'll scream!" Taffyta said right before Vanellope glitched out of her hands.

Taffyta opened her mouth wide to scream. Swizzle covered her mouth right before she could do a sound.

"Stop it Taffyta, I have an idea" The swizz said.

He picked up a jawbraker that rested on the floor, and tossed it towards Vanellope. She didn't see it. It hit the back of her head. She fell to the ground.

"You know, I didn't want her to glitch, not to die... you know her code isn't in this game? If she dies, she dies" Taffyta said looking at Swizzle, raising an eyebrow.

"Upsss... If someone asks, I forgot" The green haired boy said shrugging.

They both ran toward the unconcious Vanellope that Was laying on the floor. They heard her breathing and let out a sigh of relieve.

"She's breathing, and she's not glitching... you know Swizz? I would kiss you... but I won't in case you're wondering" Taffyta said.

The two racers that were following Mel appeared.

"Where is she?" Taffyta asked.

"She scaped!" Gloyd shouted.

"Ok, for now let's take this Vanellope to the castle" the blonde said.

The four of them took Vanellope, two by the feet, to by her arms, and took her to the castle.

_Flashback end._

"Um... Nothing important" Taffyta said shooting a dead glare at Swizzle, who looked ashamed.

"Sure?" The fake president asked, doubtful.

"Yeah, sure" Swizzle said before any other could answer. "We'll take her to the fungeon" he added.

"No guys, go get some rest. The Oreo guards will take them down there"

"Them?" Adorabeezle asked.

"Yeah, Vanellope and Rancis" the president answered.

Rancis... as Rancis Fluggerbutter?" Taffyta asked confused.

"Yeah, Rancis Fluggerbutter" she answered "he did... something... now go guys, I'll see you tomorrow. The arcade will be opened, so you better rest"

The four racers slowly walked out of the castle. They were surprised. Rancis was usually a quiet guy. He didn't do bad things that involved going to the fungeon, and they knew he wouldn't do it anytime... but people change.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The guards tossed both Vanellope and Rancis inside the fungeon, and chained the president to the glitch proof chains.

"Vanellope, Vanellope" Rancis began to shake her slowly when the guards left.

But the girl was unconcious. She didn't move.

He tried over and over again, until Vanellope slowly opened her eyes. She then went crazy.

"Hey, hey, calm down!" Rancis said.

"Rancis?" She asked a little more calm.

"Yeah, chill out. What happens?" He asked.

"The Random Roster Race... we didn't do it today"

"What are you talking about?" Rancis asked confused.

"We didn't do today's Random Roster Race. The arcade opens tomorrow... no racers will appear on the roster. We'll be out of order. We'll get unplugged." She said nervously looking all arround. A glitch ran through her body. But it was an unintentional one. She looked at herself, then at Rancis.

Rancis eyes shot open when he realized what his crush had just said.

"We need to get out of here... and fast"

"C'mon Melonie, we need you" Vanellope whispered loud enough for Rancis to hear.

"Melonie?" He asked confused.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ralph, Ralph, Ralph... who in this world is Ralph!?" Melonie said while she wandered arround Game central, looking for a game character whose name was Ralph and was Vanellope's friend.

She didn't want to go game by game looking for him, but that's what she was about to do if she didn't find him quickly. She would find Ralph as if her life depended on it... which it did by the way.

She was distracted, so she stumbled upon a huge man. Big hands, red shirt with an overall, brown hair, and most important, huge, huge hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry" she said and then she walked away.

Ralph stood there looking at her confused. By the way she looked he could tell she was from Sugar Rush. But he knew all the racers, still he hadn't seen her before. He decided to ignore it, and he continued walking towards his best friend's game.

Melonie decided to go to Tappers. She remembered him knowing every character from every videogame on the other arcade, so maybe he could help her.

"Um... excuse me, could you tell me where can I find someone named Ralph?" She shily asked to Tapper. She wasn't really used to interact with another characters.

"Well, maybe you should try on the game Fix-it Felix Jr." The man asked giving a beer bottle to Ryu.

"Thanks Tapper... oh and by the way, can you give me some hot choclolate to take? I'm pretty exsahusted." She said now smiling because she knew where to find Vanellope's friend.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Melonie walked through the portal that led her to Fix-it Felix Jr.

She walked towards the Nicelander apartment, and knocked on the door.

"Please God, let me find him. Lives depend on it"

The door opened. Only it wasn't opened by Ralph, it was opened by none other than Felix.

"Um, hello, I was looking for someone named Ralph, and they told me he was from this videogame. Is he here?" Mel asked politely.

"No, he's not here, he's just gone to Game Central. I thing he's going to Sugar Rush" Felix answered thinking.

Melonie let out a desperate sigh. She could start cursing that moment, but she still had her dignity.

"What happens?" Felix asked when he saw Mel's reaction.

"I need his help. Vanellope is in jail because of the other Vanellope's gone Turbo, so I need someone to help me" she said desperate. The situation was just stresing.

"Wait, are you saying Vanellope's gone Turbo?" Felix asked.

"Not Vanellope, the new Vanellope" Mel said making Felix even more confused.

"Um, listen, I don't haven't got time to explain you the whole story, but to sum up, the new Sugar Rush's Vanellope took over the new one and sent Vanellope, the old one, to jail. So before she was sent there, she asked me to find Ralph, and here I am" Mel said really fast, but slow enough for him to get her words.

"I want to help" the handyman said.

Melonie looked at him weirdly.

"You do?"

"Yes of course I do, Vanellope is like my daughter. I need to help her" Felix said making Mel smile "and I'm pretty sure Tammy will also want to help"

"Tammy?"

"My wife, I'll explain you later. For now let's go look for her" Felix said.

"Let's go"

They both walked out of Fix-it Felix Jr. And headed to Hero's Duty.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Me: there you are, today's chapter... will Mel find Ralph in time? Will Rancis confess to Vanellope? Will Felix and Tammy...**

**Tamora: don't you dare calling me that.**

**Me: help saving Vanellope? When will Turbo reappear?**

**Turbo: I'm here you know?**

**Me: on next chapter you'll see! **

**Melonie:as always thanks for the favs, follow and reviews.**

**Vanellope: and see you next time.**

**Turbo: I thought you were in jail.**

**Vanellope: I scaped.**


	15. Finally someone to care

Turbo stood there, surrounded by many Cy-bugs on Hero's Duty. The robots on his sides were really angry, holding him by his arms and legs against the wall, in the same house he had had Vanellope captive. The insects were angry, and everything was going according to his plan. He NEEDED to make them angry. And if everything went as he wanted to, then it would be a victory for him.

"I haven't got it!, I swear I don't!" Turbo said "I have no idea where it might be! But if you want my opinion, you should look for it on the old Sugar Rush" he said smirking evily.

The cy-bugs didn't completely believe his story but it was all they were left with. It was wether believing on him or killing him right there. But he had the doubt benefit... and Mamma cy-bug was mad. And when momma cy-bug got mad, then the party was over.

They would definetly pay a little visit to Sugar Rush, They just needed to find a way to go in, avoiding their own game's soldiers, the surge protector and the inconvenients of going through a complete Game Central.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Night had passed on. Rancis and Vanellope had gotten sick and tired of telling they hadn't done an official Random Roster Race, so the only thing left for them to do was wether talking or sleeping. And they were both tired to talk.

It had been a long day and they were exahusted.

But on the other hand, none of them could really sleep. They were nervous of what might happen later. If no racers appeared on the Roster, the they would be out of order, maybe even unplugged.

They could only sleep for 3 or 4 hours. Vanellope's glitched became more and more.

That rock that hit her head made her code go crazy.

Just like Melonie.

The blue glitches that ran through her body became more and more frequent. She needed to find a way to get out of there, and fix her code... again.

If Sugar Rush got unplugged, then there was no way for her to scape being a glitch.

She really wanted to cry... why did everything happen to her? How comes her life was such a weird one?

She just didn't know, but she did want to.

A single tear streamed down her cheek, but quickly wiped it away. But not fastly enough for Rancis not to notice.

"Hey, what happens Vanellope?" He asked sitting closer to Vanellope. He wouldn't ask her why was she crying. He knew she was a strong girl, and she would never admit she was crying.

"It's nothing Rancis" she said sadly.

Rancis, of course, didn't believe a word she said.

"Oh, c'mon Vanellope, I know you well enough to tell you're not OK" The little kid said putting a hand on the president's shoulder.

She just sighed.

"It's just that, being chained here" she began while touching the glitch proof chains that took hold of her wrists, ankles "makes me think why everything happens to me... why do I have to always be so naive? Why does everything turn out to be against me? I try to help and I'm always the one who loses" she said with new tears rolling down her cheeks.

Rancis sighed, and laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" The president asked him.

"It's just that... I can't believe you think that. You? Naive? That's not true. You're strong and independent. You shouldn't feel that way. You've been through a situtation like this once, and you got away from it, even having all of your friends against you, so, why can't you do it again? There's nothing that can stop you Vanellope, you'll get through this. And I'm gonna be there to help you whenever you need me to" Rancis said putting a hand on Vanellope's shoulder, whose tears had stopped, making both of them blush "Because you know what? Nothing can stop you, not even a glitch proof chain, not even Turbo could... and less if there's two of us" he added smiling.

Vanellope's red eyes and blushed face looked up to meet his gaze. She smiled sweetly, and took him on an embrace.

"Thanks Rancis" she just said, only to keep hugging him. He of course returned the hug, dazzled. He was hugging his crush.

They broke the hug, only to stare at each other fo some seconds that seemed to last ages.

Vanellope laughed nervously. She liked Rancis of course, but she didn't know how to act when she was arround him, less when they were both alone, inside a cell, looking at each other.

Rancis didn't also know what to do arround Vanellope. And that things he said, they came out of his mind without thinking them before. But it was no lie. He thought that. He really did.

They looked away both as red as a tomato.

"Um, we should think how to get out of here...?" Vanellope half said half asked. Rancis just nodded.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Melonie, Felix and Calhoun hurried to Sugar Rush.

It didn't take long to convince Calhoun to help them when they told her maybe, and just maybe, some violence would get involved in the middle of the situation.

"So, how's Ralph, I've been looking for him all arround, but I couldn't manage to find him" Melonie asked.

"Oh, wreck-it? It's hard not to see him. He's got huge hands" Calhoun said.

"Wait, and he's got red t-shirt, blue overall, and messy hair?" Melonie said now almost freaked out, her wide smiling turning into a serious expression.

"Yes, that's him" Felix answered.

Melonie was now bitting her tounge not to shout in desesperation. She could taste blood inside it.

"Why are you asking?"

"I kinda... saw him on game central. I just didn't know it was him" she said.

They didn't see Ralph on game central so they asummed he must've been inside Sugar Rush already. It had taken ages for Melonie to find someone that would help her, so he would of course be inside the game. Maybe they couldn't even find him, but they needed to try. Otherwise, it would be up to the to save the day, the game, and maybe even Vanellope's life.

They hurried into the game, and wondered arround, looking for the huge man. Ralph was walking through the Candy Cane Forest, whistling, he was obviously heading to the castle, looking for his best friend. He had arranged to see her friend on the morning, but when she didn't show up, first he thought another royalty thing had showed up, and that was the reason she didn't visit him. But when she didn't show up in Fix it Felix Jr, he really became worried. Vanellope wouldn't miss one day without her big brother.

The trio ran towards the wrecker as fast as they could, shouting for him to wait. He heard them and stopped walking.

When they reached for him, Felix and Melonie were out of breath, but Calhoun was perfectly standing on her feet.

"You, you crashed with me on Game Central" Ralph said pointing to Mel.

"You must be Ralph, aren't you? I've been looking for you all around, I need your help" Melonie said still exahusted from that run.

"Who are you?" Ralph asked her.

"That doesn't matter now. You just need to know Vanellope is in one big trouble, and you need to help her, she asked me to find you" she said growing impatient.

"Vanellope's in trouble?" Ralph asked. He wouldn't let his little sister have trouble. He never would. "Where is she?"

"On the castle's fungeon. I'll tell you what happened on our way there" she answered.

The four of them headed towards the castle as fast as they could to maybe, and only maybe, do something to save president Vanellope Von Schweetz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Here you have Lilly" Vanellope said putting down her pets new candy homemade bed. She left it right beside her bed. The little insect woke up and shrugged on the fake president's leg as if to say 'thank you'.

They both played arround the room for a little bit, and then, Lillypop went back to bed, this time more confortable.

Vanellope also went to bed. But she was really uncomfortable, now that she knew somebody knew her secret, there was no way for her to sleep. What if he really told the other racers and they believed him.

She needed to get those thoughts out of her mind, before they ended up with her having insomnia. She tried, she just couldn't sleep. But she needed to take a nap. It was late at night, and the following day would be her first racing day as new ruler.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Me: hello everyone, it's me again! So will Mel, Ralph, Felix and Calhoun find Rancis and Vanellope before they scape? Will Vanellope have insomnia? What will happen with the roster?... hey it's the first time I can give a whole speech without being interrupted.**

**Rancis: I know it's rude to interrupt people.**

**Me:can I hug you?**

**Rancis: ummm...no?**

**Me:oh, alright, so what did you think about this? Tell on the reviews!**

**Rancis: as always, thanks for the favourite Favs and follows on the story.**

**Me: yeah, you guys are awesome**

**Rancis: so hopefully, see you next time!**

**Me: see ya all next chapter!**


	16. I saved U?

"So that's what we're gonna do, alright?" Rancis asked reminding Vanellope the plan. They thought about it last night, but then it became late, almost twelve, and they were really tired, so they decided to wait till next morning to get it done. It was really early, almost 6, and the arcade wasn't open yet. They needed to get it done before Litwak's opened, and they got out of order, and then, unplugged.

"Are you sure this thing is fake-anti glitch?" Vanellope asked. She didn't believe it at all. If it was fake, then she would've already scaped. She had tryied the first time, and it didn't work. She didn't think it would if she tried again.

"It won't kill you to try, plus, if you glitch, maybe you'll still be chained but you'd move. And I'm pretty sure it'll work" Rancis said.

Vanellope wasn't still very convinced, but Rancis was right. She wouldn't die for giving it a try.

Vanellope tryied her hardest to glitch. How comes everytime she needed it to happen it didn't? She remembered her conversation with Melonie from before. "You need to try harder, till you can do it" she had said... or something like that.

Vanellope concentrated. She knew her life depended on it. But it just didn't work. She couldn't move.

"It's not working, Rancis!" Vanellope said. Trying so hard made her head ache.

"Yeah, it's not working. I'm sorry bout that" The little kid said rubbing the back of his head ashamed.

"We'll have to think of something else" Vanellope said. "Or wait for Melonie and Ralph to arrive" she added with a whisper.

"Melonie?" Rancis asked confused. He had never heard about her.

That was when Vanellope remembered nobody knew the story. Except for both Vanellope's, Melonie and maybe Ralph.

"It's a long short story" Vanellope said. And with that, she bagan telling her story.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Melonie, Ralph, Felix and Calhoun reached for the castle. They knew it was something urgent, and it was late, but it was late, and they were also very tired. They couldn't save anyone that way.

They all woke up at almost five, and walked the short distance that teared them appart from the castle.

When they were able to finally reach for the doors, they silently saneaked in.

"What are we gonna do? Any ideas?" Ralph asked.

"If they're on the fungeon Vanellope is probably chained to the glitch proof chains. And I think Vanellope might have the key with her. So basically, we have to find Vanellope to save Vanellope" Mel said analizing the plan again and again inside her head. "Then we have to get in the fungeon as quiet as possible, take Vanellope out, and go to the new Sugar Rush, where she'll be Ok"

"But we have to do this fast. The arcade is about to open" Calhoun said.

They sneaked into the castle. Fortunatly, no one heard them. They silently ran towards the fungeon. Both Vanellope and Rancis were there, sitting on the floor.

"Guys! Are you OK?" Melonie asked, as she saw Vanellope glitch. "Oh my, what happened to you?" She asked her.

"To sum up, when you left to look for Ralph, someone threw a rock at me, and it made my code go crazy" she said between glitches. They were getting more and more usual. She felt like she would faint anytime soon, but she knew she needed to stay strong, for her, for Sugar rush. "We need to get out of here, fast! We didn't do the Random roster race yesterday!"

Melonie let out a big gasp.

"And why is that so important if I may ask?" Felix shily said. He had never really gotten the reason they did a race like that everyday after the arcade closed, but he never dared to ask.

"Because that would mean no racers appearing on the roster! It would be an instant our of order for us!" Rancis said.

"Yeah, but can't tell anyone what's happening because we're inside here!" Vanellope added.

Rancis looked over at the little racer outside the cell. She fitted the description Vanellope had given him about her new friend.

"She's Melonie?" Rancis asked from behind Vanellope.

"It's no time for talking pretty boy, we need to get out of here, and fast, there's only five minutes until the arcade opens, and we all need to be in our games" Calhoun said taking a step foward, and putting a hand on Mel's shoulder, making Rancis look down growing red as a tomato.

_**"Five minutes till the arcade opens" **_a voice said from outside the games.

"We have to hurry up" Melonie said. "We gotta find a way to get you out of the cell, and get you out of the glitch proof chains"

Ralph raised both his hands, ready to wreck the fungeon walls.

"Stop!" Melonie shouted before Ralph could dare to wreck anything. "We have to be as quiet and discrete a posible, and wrecking down part of the castle where the main villain of this story lives is definetly not part of my definition of quiet and discrete" she said. She knew Ralph was mad, she could say it because of what he was thinking.

_**"Four minutes till the arcade opens" **_ the voice said echoing inside Game central and every single game on the arcade.

"So what are we doing then?" Ralph said.

Melonie thought, but her head was a real couldn't think of anything to do, and every second that passed made tension become wiser and wiser.

They had no clue on what to.

"You three should head over to your games, we don't want three games to be out of order. Come back when the arcade closes. I'll stay here and think of somethig, and since I'm not in today's roster, it's not so important"

_**"Three minutes till the arcade opens" **_ was heard once again.

"We should hurry to our games. You'll be able to handle this, won't you?" Calhoun asked.

"If I managed to survive to almost fading, then I'm sure I can do anything" Mel said confidently. She didn't like it when people cuestioned her about her bravery or habilities. "Just go and don't worry, I'll help them"

"Let's go now... good luck guys" Ralph said. He hated leaving his best friend there, but eve though he had just met Melonie, he could tell she was one determinated person that wouldn't stop till she got what she wanted. And he trusted on that kind of person.

Felix, Calhoun and Ralph wished them the best of the lucks, and left, heading each to their respective games. They weren't really happy leaving their friend on a moment like that, but it would be three games getting unplugged. And with it came losing almost everything they had.

"I know what I'm doing. I'm going for Vanellope's room, I'll take they keys, and we'll be outta here!" She said "just wait up here.

She silently, yet running as fast as her feet could, went over to the now fake's president room.

_**"Two minutes till the arcade opens"**_

She was getting more and more nervous. She was dying inside. She needed to do something, fast. She finally managed to find Vanellope's room, sneak inside, and grab the key to the chains that held her friend. But even though she searched all around the room, she couldn't just find the fungeon keys. She didn't know how to get tham out of there. Unchain Vanellope would be easy, she could give the key to Rancis and he could set her free.

Melonie sneaked back downstairs. She was about to enter to the fungeon when she heard voices.

"You gotta believe me Vanellope" the real president was saying. "There was no roster race, we'll be out of order"

"You're lying! Yesterday, when you crashed me, what were we doing? It WAS a roster race!" The same voice said.

Mel's eyes grew wide open. Vanellope was there, and not her friend Vanellope. She peeked from behind a wall.

"It wasn't an official roster" Rancis defended.

"You know, you've been trouble since I took over Sugar Rush. And since I don't know about your abilities, I think the best I could do is chain you just like your little friend" Vanellope said to Rancis. "SourBill" she added.

The little green ball took this as an order to chain Rancis to the other gitch proof chain. Vanellope took the cell's key from her pocket and handed them to Sourbill.

_**"One minute till the arcade opens" **_the voice said once again.

"Now if you excuse me, I've got a long day to go" she said once Bill had finishe chaining Rancis.

Vanellope headed upstairs. Mel looked all arround. She needed to hide, but there was nowhere to run and the impostor was coming right into her. Her only hope was to step further into the shadows of the fungeon stairs.

She did. For a moment she thought Vanellope had seen her. She looked right into the spot she was on. Then she ignored it and continued walking to the castle's main room.

Melonie let out a sigh of relief when she walked away, then she decended to the cells.

"I'm back guys! I couldn't find the key to the cell, I'm sorry about it" mel said now desperate. According to her not so good maths they only had 30 seconds left.

"You need to glitch in!" Vanellope said.

"Are you sick! I can't do it"

"Oh, c'mon, you can do it. Like you told Calhoun 'if you managed to survive to almost fading, then you can do anything!" She said encouraging her.

"Ok, I'll try" she concentrated on glitching. She managed to appear inside the cell.

"I did it! I really did!" Mel said excited.

"If you don't mind, we've got a videogame to save" Rancis said.

"Right, I'm sorry"

She unchained them both. Vanellope took Rancis hand, wich made him turn a dark shade of red, and glitche both of them out.

Melonie also glitched. But she mistaked a little bit. Instead of crossing the fungeon's cell doors, she ended up across it. Half of her body was inside the cell, and the other part was outside it.

She wante to scream. Vanellope holded her hand and glitched her out of the metalic door.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome"

_**"5, 4, 3, 2, 1..." **_the final countdown said.

Kids bursted through the arcade doors running to every videogame.

"We didn't get it guys... Sugar Rush is doomed"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Moppet girl walked over to Sugar Rush. It was stange no one was playing, so she decided to take that chance.

She sat on the old one, inserted her quarter, but no racer popped up in the roster. Interrogation signs stood there plastered on the screen.

"Um Mr. Litwak I think it's broken" she said. Litwak saw the screen and nodded.

"Well, then it'll be out of order until it can be fixed tomorrow" He said, and then he pasted the 'out of order' paper on Sugar Rush's screen.

Moppet girl walked out of the game.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The three kids on the sugar land were horrified.

They heard a big crash and a desperate scream from the castle's main room.

They looked at each other, and ran towards the higher floor. Their eyes grew wide open when they saw what was happening.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Me: so there it goes... chapter 16 already!? Did someone throw a clock to me?**

**Felix: time flies, doesn't it?**

**Me: oh, it really does!... so what did you think about this chapter? Tell me on the reviews!**

**Felix: as always, thanks for the reviews, favs and follows, and see you...**

**Me: wait, I really need to say sorry for my few updates. School is killing me, but I swear I'll do my best to upload chapters frequently. Now, yeah, that's all I wanted to say.**

**Felix: so see you next chapter!**

**Me: see you guys!**


	17. Let the invasion begin!

Lillypop was laying on the floor, playing with a ball, Vanellope sitting right besides her, playing along. One of the small windows in the room was broken, but the evil Vanellope didn't seem to care.

"What are you doing?" The real president asked. She couldn't believe her eyes. How in the world could a cy-bug get infiltrated on the game? Since Turbo's incident the Surge Protectors have been more and more careful with them. Any weird movement meant calling Hero's Duty's soldiers to check the perimeter. And normally those were just false alarms.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" She said trying to hide Lillypop behind her back. Then she looked over at Melonie filled with rage. "And what are YOU doing here?" Her heart was now beating really fast and her face was now completely red.

"Can I ask you the same thing? Shouldn't you be on our Sugar Rush?" Melonie said raising an eyebrow. She couldn't be afraid of Vanellope forever. She needed to stand tall and face her no matter what the consequences were. She had hurt her once. She had been tricked once. She had hurt her friends more than once. She wouldn't let this happen ever again, to anyone she knew.

She didn't really wished no bad to anyone, but when it came to Vanellope she wished her every bad thing and more.

"You don't care the reason I'm here. It doesn't involve you" Vanellope said smiling mockingly.

"Everything you do has a consequence Vanellope, and coming from you, those are usually bad." Melonie answered.

"I don't care what you say, my war this time is with them, you have nothing to do with it this time" Vanellope said. "So just move and let me finish what I started you... freak. Just because you think you're smart, it doesn't mean you're still a girl who's been forgotten for almost two years. You're nothing Melonie Dan Cherline, you're just a girl waiting for a miracle to happen and change you, but you know what? You never will. You'll always be the dumb, moody and ingenious girl you've always been" The fake president said.

Rancis and Vanellope (the non evil one) gasped when they heard this. But they knew if they wanted to survive it was best for them to stand there and keep their mouths shut. Vanellope wanted to do something, she really did. But she didn't exactly know what to say. It was a weird situation.

More now considering Melonie's face was red, and her blue eyes were filled with both rage, sadness and tears.

The evil girl had already spun arround and taken Lilly in her arms. The cy-bug shrugged against her body, making her smile. She didn't feel intimidated by none of the present kids at all. They were just a slight bump on the road that constantly appeared, but could be easily taken rid of.

Melonie knew it was finally her time to tell Vanellope how she felt.

"You know what? I don't really understand you. How can you criticise me? Have you stared at yourself on a mirror? You're evil, unfriendly, a loner. I don't know you really much, but the only two times I have ever seen you, you were doing something bad. First you try to kill me, and now you try to take over another video game? I don't know, but in my opinion you're the one who should change. You're so manipulative, and evil with no reason. If I was your problem, you should've told me it before"

"Before what?" Vanellope (the evil one) asked while rolling her eyes. She didn't stand long speeches, and she wasn't going to listen one coming from the person she hated the most.

"Before you hit my head and almost made me fade" Mel answered.

the tension between them was rising. Good Vanellope and Rancis took a step forward, and stood right next to Melonie. Vanellope put a hand on Mel's shoulder.

"Mel, I really appreciate you standing up for me, but, and even though I hate to say it, she's right. This isn't completely your war. I know what she did to you, but this has nothing to do with it. This time is something she did to me" Vanellope said with a little smile on her face, assuring her friend she would be alright.

The evil Vanellope raised her eyebrows, mocking expression for being considered the winner of the agument . She knew she had won to Melonie. Again.

Melonie just sighed, and nodded.

"You're right"

"Now, you, did you see what you've just done?! Sugar Rush is out-of-order, and it's all your fault!" The good Vanellope told the other.

"If I'm not wrong, you were still ruling Sugar Rush yesterday, when the Random Roster Race should've been done"

Her miss-know-it-all attitude was beginning to make both Vanellope and Melonie nervous.

Melonie wasn't going to kill her. Not then. She was olding her anger inside. She wanted to make elvil Vanellope eat her words.

But good Vanellope. She was an anger bag. She was right about to go, and punch the other her right across the face. How could she say something like that to her? She the only reason Sugar Rush was out-of-order. If She hadn't cheated everyone on the game, then the Roster Race would've been done.

"It was YOUR fault Vanellope, I wasn't here when you took over Sugar Rush, if I was here, then none of this would've happened"

"Yes, and that's the main problem my dear, you weren't here when they needed you"

Real president Vanellope's nerves were over her limits. She wasn't a violent person, but she couldn't take it any longer. Glitches ran through all her body.

She ran towards the other her with tears forming in her eyes, and her punch held up, ready to hit her on the middle of her face.

Fake president Vanellope let out a horrified scream.

Rancis and Melonie grabbed Vanellope to avoid her from killing the other her.

The fake Vanellope hid behind Lillypop, using her as a shield.

All Sugar Rush racers ran inside the castle, terrified.

They saw the picture in front of them, Vanellope trying to hit Vanellope.

Both Vanellope's, Rancis and Melonie realized they were being watched.

"What happened?" Vanellope asked putting Lilly on the floor.

"Cy-bugs, they're all over Sugar Rush!" Taffyta answered desperate.

After Turbo's incident, cy-bugs were Sugar Rush's racers worst nightmares. And if they were invading their game, then that would mean no good.

Minty and Adorabeezle let out a little cry when they saw Lillypop.

"There's one over there!" Minty shouted.

All the racers got ready to kill the cy-bug, right in front of evil Vanellope's eyes.

"NO!" The fake president shouted, holding her pet in her arms protectively. She wouldn't let her die. She wasn't like the other robotic insects that were invading their game. Lillypop was different. She was her little pet.

"What are you doing?" Taffyta asked taking a step forward.

Vanellope didn't answer. She thought it was obvious what she was doing.

"You're protecting the enemy" Good Vanellope said. The other racers were now very doubtful of who was who. Was she evil? Was she good?

She was the evil one, no doubt. If she was holding a cy-bug, then how would she be good?

"We have to do it, we gotta kill that thing" Taffyta said just not understanding why Vanellope was protecting it.

Meanwhile, the other was having a panic attack.

"You HAVE TO kill that thing!" She said almost freaked out.

Vanellope had a hard life, but her hardest day was the one when cy-bugs invaded Sugar Rush. Since then every time she saw one of those insects, she freaked out and began to sweat.

She couldn't even go inside Hero's Duty unless it was something important, like it was when Turbo kidnapped Vanellope.

"I won't let any of you touch my Lillypop" the evil Vanellope said holding her pet even closer.

Melonie's eyes shot open.

"Lillypop? As in Lillypop Rocketeer? That's the name of your little 'pet'?" The blonde girl asked.

Vanellope gasped, she felt her heart skip a beat. How could she remember her? It had been a long time since she had disappeared. She didn't even remember Mel meeting her.

Neither Melonie, Vanellope or Rancis wouldn't say it, but they swore they saw a tear rolling down Vanellope's cheek.

Melonie knew the reason, but she didn't want to say it herself. She wanted Vanellope to say it.

"Who's Lillypop Rocketeer?" Vanellope (good) asked.

"You didn't meet her" Evil Vanellope said looking directly into Melonie's eyes. The fake president's eyes were now soft and doubtful. She didn't remember Mel and Lilly getting to know each other.

"I did meet her. She disappeared a few updates later than I appeared. I met her on that short period on wich we were friends."

"Again, who's Lillypop Rocketeer?" Vanellope asked.

"Lillypop Rocketeer was my best friend. She disappeared after Melonie was added to the game, she faded with the last update."

Suddenly something went on inside Mel's head. Her eyes slowly grew wider.

"So that's the reason you hate me so much? You think the programmers created me to replace Lillypop?"

"Well... mainly yes, if it wasn't because of you my best friend ever would still be here. But instead the only thing left here was... well... you." She said, half ashamed, half disgusted. Ashamed, because she didn't know how stupid it sounded until she heard it from Melonie.

Disgusted, because she didn't like what they had replaced her best friend with. She hated her for many reasons.

"You know they didn't replace her with me. She had glitching problems wich couldn't be fixed. That's the reason they deleted her code." Melonie said. She knew Lillypop's story, just as everyone else in Sugar Rush.

Vanellope looked down sadly. Then she looked up with rage.

"This conversation is just stupid" Bad Vanellope said looking directly into Mel's eyes. "I don't believe your lies... and I won't let any of you touch Lilly"

Good Vanellope took a step forward. She was now more calm.

"You know Vanellope? I'm sure your little pet was the main cause of the cy-bug invasion. You can't take a cy-bug home and expect nothing to happen... those are evil and uncomprehensive things" She said. "They won't let you take their baby without something bad happening."

Bad Vanellope began to really doubt. What if she was right? She then realized the other racers were there, looking the situation... and they thought she was the good girl.

"You're lying" She simply said. "If those things were here to take their baby, then they would've already"

The castle candy windows cracked open, making pieces of window fly arround the room. All the racers in the castle knelt down on the floor, trying to protect themselves.

A huge furious cy-bug entered through the broken window.

All the kids let out a scream, and then remained quiet. They were paralyzed by fear. Good Vanellope was glitching constantly, and non-stop, she felt her heart was on her neck, and beating speedily. Just like everyone's else in the room.

She then thought she had nowhere to run or scape. She was a glitch, she couldn't leave her game.

Bad Vanellope had left Lillypop on the ground.

"RUN!" Taffyta shouted.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Me: so what will happen? You'll have to wait to see.**

**Vanellope:oh, c'mon you just don't update.**

**Me: about that, I'm just sorry, you know it was my quinceañera birthday, and I was busy planning my party.**

**Vanellope: happy birthday!**

**Me: thank you! Oh, that and school :/ but I swear, I'll be updating sooner!**

**Vanellope: well then, you better.**

**Me: as always thanks for the favs, follows and reviews!**

**Vanellope: and hopefully see you next time!**


	18. Crossed situtations part 1

"RUN!" Taffyta screamed.

They all tried to, but they just couldn't. They were all just paralyzed from fear, some of them almost crying, some of them with thousand of tears rolling down their cheeks, and two or three that were just mad. Good Vanellope was holding Rancis, and hiding inside his arms. Evil Vanellope was still holding Lillypop, like there was no tomorrow... which probably wasn't for them anyways, the only thing she knew was that she wasn't going to let her best friend go.

"Let go of that thing!" Good Vanellope shouted at her clone. She was probably the maddest of them all, considering she had been tricked, lied, and now, she was seeing how her kingdom went down.

But it wasn't that what really made her mad. It was the fact that she felt used by someone she thought she could trust on.

Vanellope looked sadly at her pet. She sniffed and a tear rolled down her cheek. She put Lillypop on the floor and patted her head two times.

"I'll miss you Lilly" she said looking away. If she kept on looking, then she would begin crying non stop.

Lillypop just looked at her, and then ran towards her supposed to be parents... but the cy-bugs weren't still happy with the situation. They weren't going to give up... and this time there was no light or Ralph to stop them. They were going to get revenge for the cy-bugs that had died the previous time they gone into Sugar Rush.

The kids weren't expecting the cy-bugs to attack, they thought all they wanted was their baby back.

But no, the cy-bugs charged against them anyways.

One of the insects threw himself into good Vanellope who avoided it.

The racers began running towards the castle's front door.

That's when Melonie and good Vanellope turned their head's back. Bad Vanellope was kneeling on the floor, devastated, with her hands covering her face. She wouldn't move and they knew that. They knew she loved Lillypop a whole lot, and that having to let go of her was incredibly sad for her.

Both girls looked at each other and sighed. They didn't know if they should trust in the girl that was crying right in front of them, but considering the situation, they thought the best they could do was believing on her.

They ran towards her, avoiding the chaos cy-bugs where generating., and then, they stood besides her. She didn't pay any attention to them, she could only sit and cry.

Melonie put a hand on Vanellope's shoulder.

"C'mon Vanellope, we have to get out of here..." she said calmly. She wasn't going to go crazy. Life taught her that in risk situations you had to stay calm.

"You go... just leave me here... alone" she said between sobs.

Good Vanellope let out a long sigh.

"Vanellope, look, I know we had our problems, and don't think I'm not mad at you, but this is not about me, is about you... you have to save your life! And if you stay there, you probably won't"

Bad Vanellope slowly got up, and wiped her tears away. Then she let out a little smile.

Vanellope returned the smile while a glitch ran through her body.

The three girls eyes grew wide. If Vanellope was a glitch, then she wouldn't leave the game.

"The code's game room is inside the castle, if we avoid the cy-bugs, we'll be able to reach for it and fix your code" Melonie said.

"No, Melonie, I need you to go look for Ralph, Felix and Calhoun and tell them what's happening" good Vanellope said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, just go, I'm sure they'll know what to do"

"Alright, I'll return as fast as I can" she said while running away as fast as she could.

President Vanellope took a big gasp of air, and got ready to smash cy-bugs. Faker Vanellope grabbed her hand.

"I'm going with you" she said

"I don't need your help"

"Please Vanellope, I did this, now I want to help to fix it"

Good Vanellope could see on her eyes she really wanted to help, so in the end she agreed.

"Okay, I'll let you help"

They both ran towards the room filled with cy-bugs, dodging their attacks as fast as they could. They needed to get to the third floor, and they couldn't go through the firts one... that would really mean a proble.

"We have to get to my room... I think I have some weapons Calhoun gave me" good Vanellope shouted for her clone to hear.

The other just gave her a thumbs up.

"Things will get interesting then" she said to herself while avoiding a cy-bug that was coming right to her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Melonie ran desperate throught Sugar Rush, also avoiding the metalic insects, that had already taken over the whole game.

She was worried, she had lost the other racers and there was no signal of them anywhere arround. But she needed to concentrate.

She heard a noise coming from behind her. She didn't know what it was, so she looked back for a second. Nothing was there. When she looked to the front again, a huge cy-bug had appeared. She stopped on her tracks, only for the cy-bug to catch her. The insect opened it's mouth ready to devour her. She sturggled to scape, but it was useless. She let out a desperate scream, she hoped someone had heard it.

The insect took her to it's mouth, slowly, ready to turn her into pieces, and then swallow her.

She shut her eyes tight, she didn't want to see the way her end would come.

She head a scream, and then, she fell to the floor. She opened her eyes. The cy-bug has fallen to the floor, a candy cane right across it's back, Gloyd standing on top of it.

Melonie looked at him with a huge smile across her face. Gloyd jumped down from the insect, and walked to her. He extended his hand to help her get up.

"Are you OK?" He asked.

"Yeah, thank you" Melonie said taking his hand and getting up. "Where is everyone?" She added looking all around.

"They're already out of the game, when we noticed you weren't here, Rancis and I returned to look for you"

"Rancis? Where is he?"

"He is going to the castle, he thinks Vanellope might be there... now let's get out of here"

"Alright, you gotta help me look for Ralph"

She grabbed Gloyd's hand and ran towards the entrace avoiding every cy-bug in their way.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Meanwhile, both Vanellopes had reached for the second floor, and managed to get inside her room.

"OK, now, where are those weapons?" Evil Vanellope said.

Good Vanellope looked under her bed, and took out a black box. Inside it, there were three guns.

"A.M.A.Z.I.N.G" evil Vanellope when she saw the guns. She took the biggest one on her hands and smiled. "So this is how Metroid feels?" She asked amazed.

"I think it is" Vanellope said taking other of the guns. "Should we take this one?" Sha asked taking the other in her hands.

"We should, in case we ran out of bullets"

They got ready to go out of the room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Outside the game and back in real world, Mr. Litwak re-opened the arcade. It wasn't time for the kids to go in since it was only 6:00 AM. But he needed to do some cleaning, and he needed to see what was up with the sweet racing game. He didn't turn the games on. He needed to save electricity.

He walked towards Sugar Rush, with the technician who was about to fix the game. He had called him the day before, right after he had been told the game was broken.

"So this is the game" Litwalk told the man, who was in his later 20's or early 30's.

He turned it on. The game started as usual, but it shut off a few minutes later. Litwalk tryied to turn it on again, this time it worked, but no racers appeared on the roster. It quickly shut off. Litwak tierd to turn it on again, only this time it wouldn't turn on.

"Do you think it can be repaired?" The old man asked.

"I don't think so, the game won't even turn on. I have to see if it's a programming problem... but if it's not, then this thing is just a stupid box"

"You can see it here, or you need to take it?"

"Nah, I can watch it here, just give me sometime" the man.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Melonie and Gloyd ran towards Fix it Felix Jr. They were very surprised of the destruction the robots had caused on Game Central. Everything was destroyed, and the surge protector was doing his best to keep everyone calm. They were thankful he didn't stop them at the door.

Fortunately they were able to find Ralph quickly, since he was on game central.

"Hey Melonie" Ralph said.

"Ralph, quickly, there's no time for talking, Vanellope and the whole game is in trouble! There's no time for explanations!" She said taking his huge left hand, while Gloyd pushed him from his back.

When Ralph heard this, his face turned into one filled with rage. He began running towards Sugar Rush, taking both Melonie and Gloyd with him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Vanellope and Vanellope climbed the stairs to the third floor. They had left thousands of pieces of cy-bugs behind them, and thousand of Cy-bugs alive, since they were getting born from the eggs they had left on the floor, though they tryied to detroy as many as they could.

A giant cy-bug appeared in front of them, making both of them gasp. Turbug was standing right in front of them ready to devour them. Bad Vanellope pointed her gun at the king insect, and shot... but she had ran out of bullets. Both girls eyes grew wide, until president Vanellope remembered she had taken with her the third gun.

She tanted her pocket looking for it, but it wasn't there. It must have fallen out when she was running. They slowly backed off.

"There's no way to scape" he said before laughing manically.

Both girls collided with the wall behind them.

They thought it was the end.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So can you fix it?" Litwak asked.

"Unfortunately no. Seems like it's a programming thing. But I wouldn't really recommend you to reapair it since it's an old game, and you already have a new one"

"So it must be unplugged?"

"Yes in my opinion"

"well, thanks for coming" he said while leading the technitian to the door.

"No problem" he answered before walking to his car.

Litwak walked back in. He sighed before unplugging the racing game.

"I'm sorry" he said to the game.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

An alarm sounded on Game Central, but it could be heard in every single game.

"Sugar Rush, half an hour" Melonie read aloud. "What's the meaning of that?"

"It means we have to hurry if we don't want Vanellope to disappear forever" Gloyd said. "They must've unplugged the game. We've gotta hurry"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Me: Well hello! How's it going after all this time! It's been so long since I've last updated... and I have to say SORRY, SORRY, SORRY about that! It's just that school is killing me. But well, I'm happy becaise winter hollidays here are starting next week, so I'll have more time to write the, drums please... last two chapters :) I'm so glad about it...**

**What I'm not really glad to say is that after that I maybe taking a long break from FanFiction. Until maybe summer holliday... or God knows when.**

**So well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter that took me so long to update.**

**Thanks for the favs, follows and reviews, and hopefully see you next chapter :D **


End file.
